


CoC : The Consort

by Creative_Irony



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_Irony/pseuds/Creative_Irony
Summary: The champion embarks on his final mission : kill the Demon Queen.But as he fights his way to her, things don't go as planned.A horrible truth is realized. A great betrayal is revealed.And the champion becomes the Queen's consort instead.Where will his new journey take him?





	1. Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> First off, thanks for deciding to check out my work. This is my first time writing a fanfic and also pretty much my first attempt at writing smut. So, please be forgiving if you find typos and various other mistakes that I may have made (criticism is welcome!)
> 
> In the story, I set Arian(the lizan mage) as Syrin's wife. I always wanted a more passionate relationship with her as a lover in CoC, but the game isn't really made for that so I thought I'd do it myself using my own imagination. As of now, the storyline is still WIP and I really don't know how it'll end or how many chapters it will have. Right now I'm just writing stuff up as it appears in my head and going with the flow. Suggestions are welcome though, so leave a comment if you have an idea!
> 
> Anyways, thanks again and I hope you enjoy! :)

# Prologue

_ Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

Loose gravel cracked under my metal boots as I pressed forward, walking slowly to regain some energy as I approached my last objective. The fight with the succubus gardener, that damn statue and the corrupt centauress had really taken a lot out of me. While I was now a 7 foot tall bipedal wolf of great physical strength and endurance, my stamina was not infinite and I could not fight forever. I would have to be careful not to waste my strength in my upcoming fights, lest I be defeated due to lack of energy and not skill.

My spirits soared as the throne room - my final destination - came into view. This was it. This was the conclusion, the ultimatum to my journey in this world. This would be the last fight of my adventures, and I was very intent on winning. Once I walked through the doors, I would either leave a victor and with Lethice’s head- or I would not leave at all.

I reached into my armor’s storage and took out the small cyanide pill I had brought with me just in case I was defeated. There were fates worse than death in Mareth, and to hell if Lethice tried to make me her mindless puppet. Hopefully, I would never have to use it. Gazing at the throne room entrance that was steadily getting closer with each step, I put the pill back where it was and began reliving the events of the past day in an attempt to ease my mind and prepare myself for what was to come.

* * *

# Chapter 1

(The past day, sunset)

I trudged into my camp with a heavy heart and a strained face. It had been a week since I had finished my plans for the infiltration of Lethice’s compound. Since then, I’d been traveling to the places where I had made good friends, informing them of what I was going to do- and saying goodbye, just in case. I’d saved my camp members for last, so that I could depart without spending a day of sadness with them. I couldn’t do that to them.

No.

I couldn’t do that to _ her _.

Arian.

The thought of my white lizan wife made me stop in my tracks as I went over what I had planned to tell her. No doubt she’d be immensely saddened if I told her the truth- and I couldn’t bring myself to break her heart by telling her I was departing on what was basically a suicide mission. She’d loved me so much that she had willingly turned herself into a female to be with me, and I would be a complete asshole if I repaid her by leaving her heartbroken.

Finding myself in front of our cabin, I took a deep breath and headed inside, ready to confront my lover.

I walked into the kitchen to find Arian cooking something. Whatever she was making, it smelled wonderful- but the current situation made it hard for me to pay attention to the food. Seeing she was completely mesmerized in her cooking, I patted my hand on the doorway to grab her attention. She yelped in surprise and quickly turned around, but then smiled as she saw me.

“Welcome back, honey. How was your day? You’re just in time for dinner...” She trailed off and cocked her head in confusion as she noticed my lack of words and the strained expression on my face. She put down the ladle in her hand and walked over to me, taking my hands into hers. “Syrin, is something wrong?” she asked, with genuine concern evident in her expression.

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I tried to get my mouth to form the words it needed. But as I looked at her, into her blue eyes filled with worry, I found myself unable to say a word. This was my wife. My significant other. My soulmate. She loved me very dearly, and she would trust me with anything. And yet here I was, trying to lie to her under the excuse that it was for the best.

I can’t do this.

I can't lie to her, even for her sake.

Marae be damned, I’ll just tell her everything. If she wraps herself around me, crying and begging me not to go, then so be it.

Sighing, I let go of Arian’s hands and gestured to the table. “I... I have something to tell you, Arian. I think it’d be best if we talked about it over dinner.” She nodded and pulled a chair out for me. “Okay, honey. Have a seat, I’ll bring the food over.” The lizan went back to the pot and began ladling a bowl of stew, which she set down in front of me, and then another for herself. She sat down on the other side, waiting for me to take a spoonful. When I simply stared at the stew for a few seconds, she reached across and tapped my arm with her spoon. “Syrin, dear, you can’t just sit there like a statue like that, tell me what’s wrong.” she told me. I looked up at her with a face full of worry and guilt, which she returned with one of confusion. I sighed and steeled myself to the task. Might as well get it over with.

“Alright... you remember when I first came to your house in Tel’Adre, and I told you I was the champion?” I asked her.

Arian smiled as she answered. “Of course! That visit was when I truly fell for you, how could I forget it?”

I grimaced. Her smile was certainly not making this any easier. “Well, as the champion, I have one last task left, and I don’t think you’ll like hearing what it is...” I began, before proceeding to tell her everything I had planned. As I went on, Arian’s smile faded into a neutral expression, and then into a frown. It made me want to stop and just hug her, but if I did that I would never start talking again. I kept on explaining to her until I was done, by which point the lizan’s expression was incomprehensible. “...So, that’s about it. That’s why I was so hesitant to talk to you.” I finished. “You, uh... want to say something?”

Arian didn’t answer.

After what seemed like hours (but in reality it had only been a few minutes) of silence, she stood up without a word and stepped towards me. Judging from the look on her face, I expected a slap and braced myself. Instead, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

Then, as she rested her head on my shoulder, she cried.

I did the only thing I could: I returned the hug and patted her on the back as she soaked my shoulder with her tears.

Eventually, her sobs faded into sniffles, and I took the opportunity to talk to her. “Are you okay now?” She sniffled, then nodded. “Yes.” “Do you want to say somethi-” I began, but she cut me off by waving her hand. “Syrin, I can’t stop you, and I won’t. It’s your duty as the champion to do this. What kind of person would I be if I prevented you from doing your duty because I love you?”

I tried to reply, but she waved her hand again. “I knew this day would eventually come, Syrin. That you would one day go fight the Demon Queen. I just hoped I could spend as much time with you as possible before you did. But, just like they say, time really does fly.” Arian sighed, then wiped her tears off her face. She looked up at me and held my hands again. “Syrin… can I ask for just one thing?”

“Of course, dear. What is it?” I said.

“I…” She looked away and blushed. “I… want you to make love to me tonight before you go tomorrow… so that I can have something to remember you by if… if you don’t come back.”

I smiled at her request. “Arian, my dear, you don’t have to ask me for that. And I promise you, I _ will _ come back.”

“I… I know you will, honey. It’s just… I’m worried, okay?” she stammered. I nodded in response. “So… bedroom?” Arian asked shyly. “Bedroom.” I replied, and I picked her up with both arms and held her bridal style, grinning at her as she squeaked in surprise. “Sy-Syrin! Put me down!” she yelped. “No can do, my lady. This ride’s only stop is the bed.” I responded, to which she simply huffed and leaned back into my arms as I carried her into the bedroom. I set her down on the bed, where she promptly began disrobing. Following her lead, I pulled down my pants, tossing them aside as I did the same with my boxers. Soon, we were both naked, taking in the view of each other’s bodies. My red canine prick was already peeking out of its sheath, swiftly rising to full mast at the sight of the lizan’s naked body. As it reached its full length of nine inches, pre began to leak from the pointed tip and Arian stared at it in awe. 

“Oh, wow…” she said softly. “Is it just me, or is that thing larger than when I last saw it?” 

“I don’t know,” I answered. “But if it is, it’s probably because I’ve got such a beautiful woman in front of me.” 

Arian blushed and looked away at my reply, her white cheeks starting to turn red. “Oh, Syrin… you sure do know how to please a girl.” 

She leaned towards me and pulled me into a kiss, our lips mashing together as I returned the gesture. It was a bit awkward due to my muzzle, but that did nothing to stop us as our tongues entered the other’s mouth and swirled around each other. Arian moaned as the kiss went on, one of her hands travelling downwards to wrap itself around my engorged member, slowly stroking up and down. Her other hand went even lower, cupping my balls and gently massaging them, though it was quite difficult for her to do both at once due to their size. I growled in response, grabbing her shoulders and bringing her closer to me, pressing our lips even harder and intensifying the kiss. She gasped, then moaned as her body started to go limp from the sensations. FInally, we broke apart gasping for air, a thick trail of saliva connecting our tongues before it was dragged down by gravity and broke apart.

“Oh… oh, Syrin… You’re such a good kisser.” Arian panted, even as she continued jerking me off. She looked down, and her eyes widened in surprise. “A… and your cock’s even bigger than before!” Raising an eyebrow, I looked as well to confirm that it was, indeed, about half an inch longer. “What did I say? Your beauty makes me bigger than normal.” I remarked. Arian’s cheeks flushed an even deeper shade of red. “Well… we can’t just leave the poor thing standing there without attention, can we?” she murmured as she leaned downwards.

Breathing in the scent of my wolf-dick and the two apple-sized testicles underneath, she gave the tip a lick, tasting the pre before she opened wide and took it into her mouth. I groaned in pleasure as her warm, wet orifice closed around my member, her tongue swirling around the side and licking the tip every now and then. “Where… where did she learn how to do this?” I thought, as Arian began to blow me vigorously. She bottomed out at six inches, my tip hitting the back of her throat as an indication that she couldn’t take any more. I was about to warn her when instead of backing out, she closed her eyes and shoved the rest into her mouth, deepthroating my entire length. I audibly moaned at the sensation of her throat wrapping around the entirety of my shaft, unable to believe that she was actually taking all of me into her. My train of thought was interrupted as I felt my orgasm getting close, my balls starting to churn as they prepared to unleash loads of my seed into her mouth. 

“A...Arian… I’m getting close…” I panted. 

In response, she hummed and resumed kneading my furry balls with both hands, rolling them atop her palms before gently squeezing them. The vibrations coming from her throat tickling my member and the touch of her hands on my testicles proved to be too much for me to handle, and I felt the first load starting to come up from my core. I growled and grabbed Arian’s head, shoving her even deeper onto my wolf-cock as thick jets of seed began to erupt from the pointed tip inside her throat. She let out a muffled cry, but it was quickly stifled as her mouth was filled to the brim with cum and began to overflow. Arian coughed and sputtered as globs of excess sperm flew from the sides of her mouth, but neither of us made any effort to disengage.

Finally, the loads of cum dribbled to a halt and she slowly backed away, releasing my dick with an audible ‘pop’. She licked the residue off her lips with her tongue and grinned at me. “My, that was certainly an impressive load, Syrin. I think this will make up for the dinner we never had.”

With that, the mage proceeded to move to her side of the bed, planting her face on the pillow and raising her behind high into the air. She shook her rump at me, waving her tail from side to side sexily. “Well?” she asked. “Are you going to stay there all night, or are you going to come fuck me?”

As much as I would have loved to do so, I still needed about a minute to get hard again. Fortunately, I had a good idea on how to pass the time. Getting down on all fours, I made my way behind her and leaned in to observe my target: her wet slit, already glistening with moisture and dripping drops of clear fluid onto the bed. Arian giggled as I grasped her plump behind, then gasped as I spread her folds apart and began licking away with my wide tongue. “Oh- oh! Oh! Syrin! Yes,yes! More!” she squealed, pushing herself back into me and smothering my face with her pussy. I gladly obliged, burying my nose into her entrance as my tongue explored her depths, reaching further and further into her canal. Her cries of bliss reached a new level as I started teasing her puffy, swollen clit with a finger, the sensation only adding to what she was already feeling. Thinking she could use something more to top it off, I gave her clit an especially hard rub, while simultaneously plunging a thumb into her backdoor.

Arian let out a shriek of pleasure, and then went limp, her tongue flopping out of her mouth as I held her up with my forearm. Throughout all of this, her vagina had been quivering crazily, and from what I could tell her orgasm wasn’t far. Deciding to cut it quick, I increased the pace of my licking while adding another finger to her anal cavity. She responded with a string of unintelligible words, and then started shuddering as her pussy started expelling globs of femcum, spraying my muzzle with her juices. I happily lapped up as much as I could, dragging my tongue across her slit as her orgasm subsided. Arian panted, breathing heavily as she struggled to recover. 

“That… that was amazing…” she breathed. 

“Well, I hope you can stay awake for a bit longer, because we still have the main course left.” I replied, licking some of her fluids from my muzzle. By now, I was rock hard again, my red, veiny wolf-cock throbbing in the air as it ached for a hole to fuck. Globs of pre dribbled from the tip, staining the bed below with a slowly growing puddle. I grabbed my cock and pressed it to Arian’s drenched pussy, slowly rubbing it up and down as I prepared for the final act of our love-making. 

“You ready for this?” I asked her. 

“Go for it, my love.” she whispered.

I promptly thrust myself into her as deep as I could, shoving nearly ten inches of wolf-cock into her love hole at once. The tip hit her cervix and barreled right through, into the fertile grounds that waited beyond. The lizan merely squeaked in response, and her eyes rolled up into her head. Giving her no heed, I began bucking my hips back and forth, increasing the tempo as I went. Wet plapping sounds filled the bedroom as our flesh met together, drops of liquid lust flicking onto the bed as we began to fall into a lusty haze. Reaching under the lizan’s body, I took her perky bosom into my hands, kneading her firm breasts and caressing her small, cherry-like nubs of her nipples. By this point, Arian was no longer capable of forming words and her only response was a series of moans and squeaks as her body started to go limp again. I continued thrusting into her with all I had, my knot starting to push its way past the resistance from her pussy as I began to approach the final climax. 

“Arian,” I panted. “Can I… Is it ok if I put my knot in you?”

She didn’t answer; either she couldn’t even hear me now, or she was unable to speak due to being overwhelmed with ecstasy. Probably both. I took her silence as affirmation and began squeezing my knot against her entrance, slipping more and more of it in with every thrust. Then, as I backed out with only the tip left inside her- I gave an especially hard push and shoved the entire knot into her, firmly locking us into place. A few more thrusts later, I felt her walls clench down around me as she came, spraying my groin with even more of her juices. My own orgasm wasn’t far away; I could feel the pressure building up in my balls, bubbling madly as it ached for release.

Then, as I somehow forced myself impossibly deeper into her, the barrier holding back the pressure burst open.

I threw my head back and howled as an enormous load of cum spewed from my animalistic prick buried in Arian’s pussy, filling up her womb in seconds. Even as excess seed began to spurt from our connected sexes, it just kept on coming and coming. Streams of sperm gushed out of her sopping love hole, streaming down to the bed like a perverted waterfall, adding to the puddle from earlier. Throughout all of this, the lizan merely moaned softly as her belly distended from all the cum stuffed inside her womb, making her look at least four months pregnant. After a solid minute of pumping my wife full of sperm, the streams finally came to a stop, marking the end of our love-making. I panted as I kept myself upright with an arm, utterly spent.

Landing on the bed on my side so I didn’t crush Arian underneath me, I didn’t bother trying to remove my knot from where it was currently locked in place. We wouldn’t stay awake long enough for that. I wrapped an arm around my lover’s midsection, bringing her closer to me as I sighed with satisfaction and closed my eyes, welcoming the oncoming sleep. The lizan in my embrace stirred, and mumbled, “I love you, Syrin…”

A smile played across my lips as I nuzzled her neck from behind.

“I love you too, Arian…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I should inform you, this chapter was written some time ago and I never bothered going over it again for format issues(i.e making a new paragraph where there should be one) or stuff like that. I hope it didn't feel too much like a wall of text throughout the story :)


	2. Pleasant Dreams and Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a continuation of the flashback in Chapter 1.
> 
> Don't worry, flashback ends in this chapter.

#  Chapter 2

Darkness.

An endless void surrounded me as I looked around with no aim. “ _ This dream again… _ ” I thought. It’d been a while since I had had this dream. Not long after I’d used transformative items to change into my current wolf form(which, I was not aware they had…  _ certain  _ side effects at the time), I’d started to have strange dreams which put me in this now-familiar void. It was a while after that that I had learned it was probably due to the corruption I had taken in from using the items. I’d tried to reverse the changes, but this world seemed to have endless ways of transforming  _ from _ a human into something else, and yet zero for the opposite direction. After learning that the reversion process would probably just add even more corruption, I’d given up and just lived with it.

That was how I lost my first wife.

Amily.

Corruption, it seemed, had a life of its own. If not treated and reduced regularly(or being completely purified of it), once you were over a certain amount it grew on its own without any input of its host. Apparently I had been over this certain amount by the time I had finished my change into a lupine. During the entire time I met Amily, agreed to help her with the resurrection of her race, and lived with her in my camp as her lover(and she my first wife), the corruption inside me had slowly but surely grown, simmering and bubbling as it began influencing my thoughts. I was all but oblivious to the growing taint in myself- even when Amily started commenting on my ‘acting a bit weird’, I’d brushed it off as normal behavior. Then one day, after a long, tiring day of fighting demons, I came back home to a camp devoid of my wife. She’d left a note saying she was worried that I was becoming too much like a demon and that she would return when I was back to my former self.

To this day, I am not exactly sure what came over me as I read that note. Perhaps it was the pang of betrayal I’d felt at her disappearance. Perhaps it was the sorrow of being all alone again after finally finding someone to spend the night with. Or, maybe it was something else- but all matters aside, it was swiftly converted into blinding fury towards the auburn mouse. 

In that moment, I lost control and the corruption took over. 

For the next few weeks, I watched through my own eyes as arms and legs that were no longer mine to control worked together to trap my former wife, tie her up then force-feed her a potion that ‘I’ had made. Multiple times. When I finally exerted enough willpower on my corruption and wrenched back control of my body, it was too late- ‘I’ had just doused the now voluptuous mouse-girl with cum that I knew was not supposed to be black. 

I had no choice but to watch as the once-valiant mouse-morph that had been my wife transform into a strange, yet exotic mix of succubus and mouse who promptly kneeled in front of me asking what my orders were. I’d told her to move into my camp, for the sake of having her back; but having her as a sex slave instead of a wife ruined whatever was left of that life. Every time I looked at her, aside from being aroused from her now incredibly sexy form, I couldn’t help but think that I had killed the person she had been. 

Even worse, I soon found out that talking to her raised my corruption, even more when I had sex with her. That, along with the fact I tried to talk to her as much as possible(ending up fucking her as well) did wonders for my corruption treatment. After considering the option of telling her to leave and never come back, I chose to keep her around for the sake of the Amily I had killed. When Arian moved in, followed by Rathazul and Jojo, I told her to stay away from the camp and come to a specific clearing within the forest when I called her, which she instantly obliged. As much as it pained me to send her away, I couldn’t let her be seen by the others; especially Arian. I’d already lost one wife; I couldn’t bear the thought of losing her, too.

Now that I think of it, I was probably more terrified of what I might do to Arian had she run away as well.

As I thought of the days living with Amily and the events that ensued, a familiar red glow at my feet caught my attention. Two blood red rings with unintelligible runes and symbols blinked into existence, rotating slowly with me at their center. Quiet voices coming from nowhere chanted in unison in a language I could not understand as a black mist-like cloud slowly drifted up from inside the rings. I stood still and waited for the strange ritual to end. I’d tried evading it the first few times it had happened, and I had learned the hard way that it was a futile attempt. As if understanding that I had no intention to escape, the cloud slowly wrapped itself around my body, starting at my feet and inching its way up. Once it reached my upper body, however, it suddenly paused- and split apart into three.

Wait. That’s never happened before.

The black tendrils of mist on the left and right went for my arms, coiling around them as they worked their way to my hands. The one in the middle suddenly enlarged, a hole forming in its midst as it came up to my face. “Wait, no-” I cried out, but was cut off as the two smaller tendrils engulfed my limbs and the larger one swallowed my head.

I woke up with a sharp cry, failing to notice my knot popping free of the lizan laying beside me as I shot upright. My yell- and the organ’s sudden removal- awoke Arian as well, and she sat up as well with a concerned look. “Did you have a nightmare?” she asked. 

I turned to her with a shaky smile. “It’s alright, just a bad dream that I didn’t have for a long time.” I assured her, telling the half-truth. To my alarm, however, she suddenly recoiled and shot back with a gasp, before leaning back and peering into my eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Is there something in my eyes?” I inquired. Arian shook her head and shakily replied. “I… I… no, it’s nothing.” she said. I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her look at me. “Arian, please, tell me. I don’t want you to be afraid of me, whatever it is.” The white lizan gulped before speaking.

“Well, when you told me about the bad dream and all, your… your eyes, they… flashed  _ red _ for a moment.” I was speechless at her reply. Arian continued, not noticing my shocked state. “I… I’m sure I was just mistaken, but… for a split second… your eyes looked like a  _ demon’s _ .” I managed to form a forced smile, hugging her tightly to my chest.

“I’m sure it was nothing, honey. Come on, we can at least have breakfast before I have to leave.” I told her.

Arian nodded. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

We said nothing as we ate our breakfast in silence. Any words that needed to be exchanged had already been said the previous night, and for now we were content with just the other’s presence. Arian finished her meal first and watched as I scarfed down the last of my food. She got up, saying nothing as she walked over to my side. I spread my arms out as I stood as well, and the white lizan all but dived into them as she embraced me into a farewell hug. “So, I guess this is it.” she choked, and I could tell she was trying hard not to cry. “Not for long, my love. I promised, I’ll come back.” I replied, pulling her up into a kiss. She gave no reaction as she simply returned the kiss, tears starting to stream down her scaly cheeks as she hugged me like there was no tomorrow.

Considering the mission I was embarking on, it probably wasn’t such a far-fetched idea.

“Arian.” I said lightly, patting her on the back. “Come on, I have to go now.” To my surprise, the lizan mage released me and stepped back, her face now a mess of tears. I’d expected to need a few more tries than that.

“Go, Syrin.” she whispered, her voice on the verge of cracking. “Do what you have to do.” 

With that, she turned and fled into the bedroom, not even bothering to mask her sobs as she went. I briefly considered going in and calming her down, but I’d never leave if I did that. Sighing, I put on my armor, picked up my weapons and pack and stepped through the front door.

Morning sunlight greeted me as I stepped out into the camp grounds. Idly kicking at small stones as I went, I turned towards a tent on the outskirts to say goodbye to its occupant. Rathazul, like the alchemist he was, was already too busy tinkering with something at his table to even notice I had entered. I cleared my throat after waiting a few seconds, to which he snapped around to face me.

“Ah, it’s you, Syrin! You’re up early today, do you plan on going somewhere?” he asked. I solemnly nodded my head. “Yes. In fact, I’m going somewhere quite dangerous. It is possible that I may never return.” The rat’s eyes widened slightly at the news, clearly shocked. “May I ask exactly where you plan on departing to, then?” he inquired.

“The Demons’ Stronghold. I’m going for Lethice.”

Razul stumbled, almost knocking over a vial of something as he shakily regained his footing. I grabbed his withered arm, helping him stay upright. “Are you okay?” I asked. He nodded, though he still tripped a few times as he made his way to a stool in the corner. He dragged it back and sat down in it, facing me again. “Well, that… was rather unexpected, I must say. Are you confident that you will win?” asked the alchemist. “Quite so… but I can’t help but imagine what would happen should I lose.” I replied, trying not to show fear at the possibility.

The old rat looked at me for a few minutes, then turned to a cabinet I hadn’t noticed before. He opened the container on top and took out something small before outstretching his palm. “Here, take this.” he said, acting as though he was holding an explosive device. I took it. It was a small pill, with nothing special-looking in particular. Small, white, no markings of any sort. “It’s a cyanide pill.” Razul explained, not meeting my gaze as he wrung his old hands. “Should you ever feel like you will become enslaved by the demons, swallow it. You’ll die within a minute and be saved from a much worse fate.”

I stared at the pill in my hand. I looked at the old alchemist- who was still refusing to meet my gaze- then back at the pill. Finally, I opened a small storage compartment in my armor where it would be easily accessible and stored it away. “Well… thank you for that, Razul. I do hope I’ll never have to use it.” I said with a grim look. The rat-morph met my gaze before looking away again. “So do I, my dear friend. So do I.” he quietly replied. I extended a hand, to which he shook with his own. “Thank you for all the times you’ve helped me, Razul. I do hope I live to see you again.” He merely nodded in acknowledgement before turning back to his tinkering. I looked at his back for a few seconds, then turned without a word and left.

One down, two to go.

* * *

My next stop was the large, flat-topped rock upon which a blue-robed monk sat, meditating with his eyes closed. I approached slowly, being careful not to disturb him. The moment I was within a few meters of him, though, an ear twitched and he abruptly paused his meditation to look at the visitor- myself. “I would ask if you want to meditate, but I assume you will decline again.” Jojo stated, not getting down from his rock. “Yes, but for a different reason today. I’ve come to say goodbye.” I replied. The white mouse raised an eyebrow, before silently getting up and jumping down. He turned to me as he stood up. “And why would that be?” he asked. “I’m headed out to set upon my last task. I’m going to fight Lethice.” I replied. The monk’s eyes widened in surprise before he regained his calm state. 

“I see. And are you confident that you will win?” he asked, asking the same question the rat had asked. 

I looked at him for a short while before answering. “Yes.” 

Jojo sighed as he looked at me from head to toe and back to me. “I do hope that you have something prepared for if you are defeated, Syrin. You currently have a great deal of corruption within you and while I am amazed at your ability to keep it under your control, I fear that the Demon Queen will be able to manipulate you with it.”

“I do, Jojo, I do.” I replied, making sure the pill was still where I had left it. “I do hope that I will never use it, however.”

The white-furred mouse nodded. “As do I, my friend. I hope I see you come back alive.” With that, he leapt back onto his rock, where he promptly sat down and resumed his meditation.

I waited to see if he had any last words, then turned and headed into the forest, my thoughts set on a specific clearing within the woods.

Two down, one to go.

* * *

“Amily!” I called out upon reaching my destination. I sat down on a log, waiting for my wife-turned-slave to appear. Within a minute, the purple-furred succubus mouse emerged from the forest, quickly kneeling in front of me as she nuzzled my crotch.

“Master, did you come to feed me?” she purred, looking up at me with a seductive gaze. I would have gladly taken off my rocks for the morning, but alas, today was not a normal day. Brushing her head off of my groin, I stood up, motioning for her to do the same.

“No, Amily. In fact, I have come to give you some orders to carry out until I return.” I told her, patting her on the head. She waited for me to continue. “I am going somewhere dangerous, Amily. There’s a chance I might not make it back.” So from now on, until I return, I want you to train yourself.” The mouse-slut looked bewildered at my orders.

“Train, Master?” she asked with a quizzical look on her face.

“Train. As in, exercise. Practice combat. Learn how to fight so you can defend yourself.” I elaborated. “I don’t want you to be fucked by any of the demons or monsters while I’m gone. While you’re at it, train your children as well. It’d be nice to see if they can be useful for something other than sex. Do you understand?” I asked her. The corrupted mouse-girl nodded her head.

“Train myself and the kids until you get back. Correct, Master?”

“Yes.” I answered. “Now go, I’ll be expecting a report when I get back.” Amily gave me one last sultry wink before she rushed off into the woods.

Three down.

I sighed, then looked back in the direction of my camp one last time. Turning back around, I began the long trek to my destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the 'weird stuff happens in mc's dream' thing is probably really cliche but I thought it'd be a nice way of showing how Syrin came to possess high levels of corruption and that it's been affecting him ever since. I also managed to squeeze in an explanation of his past with Amily using this, and overall I think it was nicely done.
> 
> P.S this dream appears once more further into the story.


	3. I Hate Spiders (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the combat scene for the drider-incubus (Kinarial).
> 
> I really have no clue how to write enjoyable fighting scenes, so I just went with the flow and tried to cut out any repetitions or stuff that made it boring. Hope you enjoy.

#  Chapter 3

The sight of the throne room doors pulled me out of my thoughts as I reached my final destination. Making sure everything was where I put it, I took a deep breath and hefted my warhammer in my right hand, my shield in my left. I looked at the giant doors, knowing full well what lay behind, and steeled myself to the task in front of me.  _ You can do this, _ I thought to myself and reached out to open the doors.

Surprisingly, they swung freely from the mere touch of my hand, allowing me to push them open with ease. The view was astonishing. An open chamber big enough to house my entire village stretched away, filled with cavorting, glistening slaves of all shapes and races, locked in displays of unending, licentious delights. Lethice’s throne was located above it all, at the back end of the room - the peak of this plane’s perversion, and my last target. It seemed the corrupt queen hadn’t noticed me yet, but an eight-legged spider-man did, turning from a captive bee-girl with cruel pleasure in his eyes.

“Woah there, Champion. Did you really think you could waltz into Lethice’s throne room unopposed?” He clicked his teeth, almost chittering. “I’m going to beat you. I’m going to bind you. And I’m going to drop you at her feet and bask in the glory of watching her transform you into a mindless, rutting beast.” He skittered closer, abandoning his captive and raising a spear, malice glittering in his eyes. “Why not surrender and spare your tender flesh from my spear?” I paid him no heed and raised my hammer in response.

“So it is. I shall enjoy fucking your soul out of your body once I beat you to the ground, Champion.” the drider retorted. With surprising speed, he lunged at me, thrusting his spear out. I knocked it aside with the handle of the hammer, swinging my shield to bash it against his face. Instead of a dull _thump_ of shield meeting flesh, however, there was nothing as the shield sailed through the space the drider’s head had occupied a second ago.

“Ah, ah, ah, too slow.” came a mocking voice from my right.

I reacted just in time to dodge the spear aimed at my midsection, the sharp point scraping against the metal armor as it sailed by. A light scratch was left in its place, and I briefly wondered if the armor would have been any help had I not dodged in time.

“Not paying attention to your foe while in combat, are we? My, my, you are some Champion, mutt!” came the drider’s voice again. I dodged the spearpoint once again, this time leaving a cut across my cheek. Ignoring the pain, I swung my hammer at the demonic creature only for him to dodge once more. Another bout of mockery came from the other direction, and soon the fight indulged into a repeated cycle of me trying to attack, him dodging and mocking me, then me barely dodging his own attack with a new minor injury each time. My healing capabilities had greatly improved compared to that of a human’s, but the damage was starting to add up. I could feel the tiniest bit of complaints starting to come from my body as my muscles started to tire.

_ ‘Dammit, he’s too fast! If only I could get him to slow down…’ _ I thought. Then my eyes focused on his eight skittering legs, even as I dodged his spear once more. They looked just like a spider-morph’s. And if my experience was of any use here, then the legs themselves were not very strong against physical attacks.

_ “Maybe I could…” _ I pondered, as the drider prepared for another thrust. I ignored his attempt at mockery and focused on my chance to attack, watching his legs move as they clattered about. The demon lunged, his spear already making a beeline towards my abdomen. I dodged, managing to avoid injury this time, and feinted a swing towards his arm with my shield. Instead of focusing on an attack that I knew would not hit, I watched the movement of his legs, waiting for my chance.

_ ‘There!’ _

Just as the spider-demon darted off to the side, I lunged in the same direction- 

and slammed the hammer down on his rearmost left leg.

The drider screamed in agony as I finally made contact, the black chitin-covered leg smashing open in a mess of shattered exoskeleton and yellow gunk that spilled all over the floor. Not wasting the opportunity of another attack, I quickly slammed my shield directly into his face, making him stagger back, stunned. As he was still recovering, I bashed a right leg open, covering the floor in yet more yellow goop. His screams intensified. I decided I’d taken enough chances and retreated before he managed to attack me through the pain while I was close and vulnerable. Despite having lost two legs, he recovered fairly quickly, glaring at me with pure rage.

“YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, YOU DAMN MUTT!!” he screamed.

“I’ll leave you an I.O.U.” I replied, as I prepared for Round 2.

The drider wasted no time on mocking remarks this time, giving me no chance of attack as he forced me on the defensive.  _ Block, block, dodge, block, bloc- shit, dodge, block…  _ I focused on making small movements and saving my energy as I waited for another chance for retaliation. It never came, however, and I quickly found myself in the same situation as before. 

_ ‘How can he still move that fast while missing two legs?’  _ I thought, narrowly dodging a wild lunge that left another scrape on the armor of my leg. I kicked the shaft away with my other leg and retreated a few steps, looking at his legs again. Then I realized my mistake.

_ ‘He still has three legs on each side, so he’s still balanced.’  _ I analyzed as I readied myself for another attack.  _ ‘Should’ve just gone for two left legs instead…’  _ Unfortunately, the actions of the past were not changeable, and now I was paying the price for my misjudgement. I noticed with a growing sense of alarm that, despite me starting to get tired from all the dodging and rolling away, the drider-incubus still had no signs of tiring.  _ ‘He’s wearing me down.’ _ I realized, sensing that I would lose if the fight went on like this.

Time for a change of plans. 

Luckily, I’d thought of one just in case something like this happened. The only problem was that it was incredibly risky, and likely to fail. I had no choice right now, though.

_ Do or die. _

Avoiding the drider’s next attack, I feigned a strike with my hammer, then rolled away in the opposite direction as he flanked me yet again. Looking back to see where he was, I began running towards the doors I had entered through.

“YEAH, THAT’S IT, RUN WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS MUTT!” the demon yelled, already in pursuit. “YOU’RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALI-”

In one swift motion, I turned, reared back, and threw the hammer at him with a burst of strength. Nearly fifteen kilograms in weight, the huge piece of well-crafted metal had enabled me to deal bone-crushing blows against many foes before. It’d been a great companion as soon as I had acquired it from the Tel’Adre blacksmith, and it had done me a considerable amount of good.

Now, I was trusting it to do me good one last time before it was lost.

Time slowed as I watched my faithful companion embark on its last journey.

It flew through the air, spinning about its center of mass as it sailed towards its target.

The drider’s eyes widened.

Then they narrowed.

He raised his spear.

** _*CLANG* _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you haven't noticed, yes I reused some of the text that appears in the actual fight from CoC1. This is also true for the minotaur king fight and the scene where Syrin consorts with Lethice.


	4. I Hate Spiders (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the drider-incubus fight and beginning of the minotaur king fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know if I wrote these combat scenes properly; I thought they seemed good enough when writing this.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading.

# Chapter 4

I watched on as, with some visible effort, the drider-incubus used the shaft of his spear to stop the hammer aimed for his head. With an ear-splitting _ CLANG _, the hefty piece of metal smashed into the spear, severely bending and denting it along its length. The shaft held, however, and the hammer fell to the floor, where it was swiftly kicked into the darkness somewhere. There was no way I was retrieving it now.

“Was that your final attempt, Champion?” the drider sneered as he took his time sauntering over to me. He strained with his spear, attempting to straighten out the bend in the middle, and only partially succeeded. He shot me another glare. “This was one of my favorite spears, you mutt. Oh well, you only have your cute little shield left… I promise I’ll put a hole in it with just a few hits. Then I’ll fuck you in both your holes so hard, you won’t know which side is your asshole when I’m done making you my bitch, stupid dog!” he roared, charging at me with his damaged spear. However, he suddenly stopped mid-charge, his jaw hanging open in shock as I brought my other companion into view.

Sashin.

The corrupted black sword with glowing red runes and razor-sharp edges along the length of its blade had once been a beautiful, elegant piece of craftsmanship that I had found embedded in the roots of a tree. It used to shine with a brilliant light whenever I took it out for combat, making me dub it as the ‘shining sword’. However, once my corruption had reached a certain level, the sword expressed its disapproval for me in the form of burning my hand. After a series of forcing my willpower upon it and smashing through whatever safeguards had been implemented by its creator, I’d reformed the sword into a visage of my own imagination, turning it into what it was now. I renamed the new sword ‘Sashin’, a word meaning ‘Grim Reaper’ in a language that was no longer spoken in this world.

Fortunately, language was not needed to cut off your enemy’s head.

“You know, I was saving this for Lethice. I’ll have to admit, you did a pretty good job of ruining my plans so far, but I think it’s time we end this now.” I stated, twirling the blade in my hand.

“You… you… that sword…” the drider sputtered. “You’re just as corrupt as we are!”

“I honestly expected you to realize that a lot sooner.” I replied, and I swung Sashin at him. The demon raised his spear to defend, but the blade cut through the damaged shaft like it was butter, cutting a vicious slash across his abdomen. He let out a scream of agony, and I used the chance to hack off two of his remaining legs, this time making sure to cut legs on the same side. The red runes on the blade briefly glowed, and with a short burst of flame his leg stumps were instantly cauterized. Not that it would do him any good now. The gravely injured drider tried to scamper away, but I had not made the same mistake of letting him keep his balance and he promptly toppled over on his side, unable to run with only one leg on his left side.

“No!” the corrupted drider cried before collapsing on the floor, too battered to stand any longer. “It cannot be! A mortal cannot stand against Lethice and prevail!” 

I wasted no time catching up to him, readying Sashin to cut off his head.

A thudding voice somewhere between an avalanche and a rockslide answered, laughing, “Not Lethice, but certainly you. You never belonged here, Kinarial.”

Another voice, this one female with a regal tone, agreed. “Well said.”

Silence hung over the assembled demons and their playthings for a pregnant moment. The female voice - which I now recognized as Lethice’s- added, “Go ahead, Champion. Kill him. I would love to see his blood smeared across your blade… speaking of which, that sword is quite a fine piece of work, I must say. I wonder how you are able to wield it, hmmm?” She reclined back into her throne and popped another piece of Lethicite into her mouth, the pink crystal breaking down with an audible ‘crunch’ as she devoured it.

I looked at the corrupt creature at my feet, completely at my mercy, then back to the Demon Queen sitting on her throne. She met my gaze with her own pink eyes, never breaking contact as she snacked on yet another piece of crystallized soul.

She knew.

She knew I was corrupted.

Fuck.

_ ‘All this wouldn’t have happened if you’d just died to the hammer, you damned piece of shit.’ _ I thought as I readied my sword. I briefly considered letting him live, just to show Lethice that I was not some minion of hers to order around. But I didn’t care anymore, and I raised Sashin into the air, right above Kinarial’s head.

“Please… spare me…” he begged.

“Denied.” I answered flatly, and Sashin chopped off his head.

The now-headless body of the drider-incubus spewed blood everywhere as it thrashed about, making its last-ditch attempt to somehow survive without a head. Then, after a few minutes, it twitched, shuddered, and fell to the floor, very much dead.

The sound of clapping directed my attention back to the regal form upon the throne. Lethice laughed as she clapped, clearly amused by my swift execution of the drider. “Impressive, impressive indeed, dear Champion. I must say, you are certainly a special one. Who would have thought that Ingnam would send a wolf in sheep’s clothing as a sacrifice?”

The word ‘sacrifice’ caught my ear.

My vision blurred as red entered the edges of my sight, with only Lethice visible in the center. _ “What are you talking about?” _ I said through clenched teeth.

“My, my, has nobody informed the poor Champion what his actual role was meant to be, even after all this time?” the demoness lilted. “Let me inform you of what is actually going on between this world and your little town of humans, then.” She picked up another piece of Lethicite before idly crunching down on it. “You see, dear Champion, there really is no way out of this world, at least not yet. But what we can do is send messages to those in another world who are impure enough to be influenced by our powers. The elders of your town were such good examples of this fact. My, what great greed for power and endless life they possessed, even at that old age. All we had to do was nudge them in a certain direction and they were head over heels at the aspect of immortality."

"When we asked them to send a sacrificial lamb - and I must say, based on their stupidity I expected them to send an actual lamb the first time - every year as payment, they were but all too happy to agree. That was how your people’s ‘tradition’ of sending a Champion here every year was formed, and it is also why none of them ever returned. Do you understand now, poor little Champion? You were supposed to be nothing but a sacrifice. A payment for the gifts your elders received from us.” She leaned back in her throne, watching me as I struggled to take in the truth that had been revealed.

No.

It wasn’t the truth. She was lying. She had to be.

The elders wouldn’t possibly do that, would they?

They…

_ They would, _ I realized. _ No wonder they didn’t give me anything for the journey. _

_ ‘Elder Nomur, you traitorous son of a-’ _

Something inside me snapped.

My vision went red as I snapped Sashin back into battle stance and charged.

** _“YOU BITCH!!”_ ** I screamed, my sights entirely focused on plunging my sword deep into her chest and ripping out her heart.

Something in the corner of my vision flashed.

I instantly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the massive axe as it slammed down onto the spot where I had been a second ago. The blade embedded itself into the worked stone floor as a spiderweb of cracks branched out from the newly-formed gash. 

“You’re strong, Champion, but your quest ends here.” Said the axe’s owner, pulling it out from the ground. The cracks branched out further, a trickle of broken stone falling off of the blade as the minotaur retrieved his weapon. Even for one of the bovine beast-men, he was a giant among giants. His broad shoulders seemed ready to scrape the gilding from the cavernous chamber, the muscles rippling under the skin promising immense brute strength. Crimson-rimmed eyes like a pair of low-burning coals glared down from a height of fourteen feet, twice my own height of seven. If it weren’t for the three feet of glistening, freshly-fucked maleness jutting from between his legs, he’d look almost regal.

“Careful not to damage my property, oh King of the Minotaurs. Remember within whose feast-hall you dwell,” a chilly, yet feminine voice called.

The hulking brute’s ears twitched in irritation as he inclined his head ever so slightly. “Your property, yes. I’ll not damage your precious floors, but this one... this Champion... he will be mine.” The corners of the minotaur’s lips quirked upwards in time with his tremendous erection. “Do not make this more painful than it has to be.” he said, outstretching his axe at me.

Stage Two, Round One.

It’s on.


	5. Stage Two, Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of minotaur king fight.

# Chapter 5

I took in deep breaths, calming myself down and putting a hold on the rage that was threatening to force me to disregard everything and charge towards Lethice, getting myself killed in the process. I couldn’t afford to let my rage cloud my judgement, not when my opponent was a hulking mass of muscle capable of killing me in a single blow, maybe two.

_ ‘I have to get to his head or heart area to deal some serious damage, but he’s too tall for that.’ _ I thought. _ ‘Now, how am I going to do this?’ _

I dodged a swipe from the bull’s axe. I slashed his arm with Sashin, to which the minotaur merely grunted before coming at me again. _ ‘And he doesn’t even falter from that. Great.’ _ I narrowly avoided another diagonal cleave from the brute, jumping back to put some distance between me and him. _ ‘Come on, think Syrin, think-’ _ Unfortunately, the Minotaur King apparently had no intention of letting me have some time to think of a way to defeat him. He roared, and stepped forward with his axe raised high in the air, his footsteps landing with a _ thud _ every time he took a step. With a bellow, he swung downwards at me.

Shit.

I rolled to the side as the blade of the axe smashed into the stone floor, the sheer force of the impact sending vibrations through the floor as I regained my footing. _ ‘Definitely a single blow.’ _I thought as I watched the minotaur start to remove the weapon from the ground.

“My dear Minotaur King, what did I say about damaging my property?” came the regal, feminine voice again. The brute briefly halted his actions to turn to the figure on the throne. “Apologies, my Queen.” he said, as I used the distraction to launch a counterattack. Rushing forward, I slashed at his hand, trying to damage it in the hopes that it would hinder his attacks. My attempt was in vain, however, as the minotaur moved his hand so that the blade landed on the axe’s handle instead of his huge hand. Before I could roll away, he used the same hand to send a brutal backhand to my face.

Stars danced in my vision as I was knocked away from the bull, somehow managing to keep hold of Sashin as I rolled across the floor. My ears rang as I shakily got to my feet, assuming a combat stance once more. _ ‘Looks like I’ve underestimated him. Another hit like that and it’s lights out.’ _ I thought, watching the minotaur stomp towards me again. _ ‘If only I could get him to bend over…’ _

Then my eyes landed on his legs, bulging with muscle and rippling every time the minotaur took a step. I tried to ignore the three-foot solid erection throbbing between them as I thought, _ ‘His legs… I have to go for the legs.’ _The hulking brute snorted as he swung his axe at my feet. I jumped over the blade, landing in front of him as I swiped Sashin at his legs. He made no sign of even acknowledging the injury aside from a grunt as I dived away from him once more. Much like the fight with the drider, the battle delved into a cycle of the bull trying to cleave me in half with the axe, me dodging it and slashing his legs, and rolling away. Just like the drider fight, I began to realize that there was no way I was going to win like this.

_ ‘I’m using too much energy for a single swipe every time I try to attack. The bastard’s not even showing pain from what I managed to do, and he surely isn’t going to get tired any time soon…’ _ I thought. I had no more hidden cards - I’d been saving Sashin for Lethice, and my warhammer had been lost from the fight with the drider incubus. I did still have my small cyanide pill, but that was meant for suicide if I was defeated in battle.

Wait…

It was a suicide pill. It’d kill me within a minute if I ate it.

Would it work on the minotaur as well?

Judging from the fact that he had much more body mass than me, there was the chance that the dosage wouldn’t be enough- but once again, I had no choice. I could either keep up the dodging act and die tired, or I could try to force him to swallow the cyanide pill with whatever chance I had. At least I’d still have the pill to kill myself with if I failed. It wasn’t much, but it was a plan. 

Now if only I could figure out how to make him swallow it.

“Oh dear, is the poor Champion starting to get tired?” came the queen’s voice again, with a mocking tone this time. “Don’t be too sad, after all for a sacrificial lamb you’ve come a remarkably far path.”

“Oh, never been better, I assure you.” I retorted, trying to hide the fact that I was, indeed, starting to tire. _ ‘How in the world am I going to get that fucker to eat this?’ _ I wondered, avoiding another brutal blow from the beast. The minotaur suddenly bellowed, and with a burst of strength he brought the axe sailing downwards towards my head. 

The metal blade sunk deep into the floor, a lot deeper than the previous ones. I could feel the vibrations from the impact even through my armor as I rolled to the side. Lethice’s voice sounded in the background, saying something about ruining her floor, but I ignored it. I watched carefully to see if there was a chance for me to attack while he was pulling his axe out from the stone. The brute tugged on the handle, but aside from the cracks in the floor branching out the axe stayed right where it was. It seemed to be stuck for the time being - and I saw my chance.

As the Minotaur King applied more force to the axe for its retrieval, I charged, aiming to score a heavy blow on the leg I had slashed the most this time. Unfortunately for myself, however, it seemed being the king meant you had extra brains as well. Even if you were a minotaur.

With a roaring laugh, the brute swiftly pulled the ‘stuck’ axe from the floor and promptly launched into a brutal cleave aimed at my midsection.

The beast had been plotting a plan of his own this entire time, trying to trick me into getting too close once more. His axe supposedly getting stuck was the bait, and I’d fallen for it hook, line and sinker. Now I was going to pay the price of underestimating my opponent twice in the same fight.

‘_ Oh, fuck…’ _ I thought. I raised my shield in a desperate act to save myself. 

Then, as I watched the axe sail towards its target, I realized it wouldn’t do me any good. Just as the blade was about to slice me in half, I made a split-second decision - I pushed the shield towards the axe and let myself fall backwards from the counter-force of the push.

** _*CRUNCH*_ **

The sickening sound resonated throughout the chamber as the axe slammed into my discarded shield, nearly breaking it in half as the metal twisted and bent around the blade. A small piece of shrapnel from the destruction sailed past my face, cutting my cheek in the process. I quickly got up, watching the beast move his axe to one hand as he began to remove my ruined shield from his weapon. Unless he’d planned for this to happen as well, this was a genuine distraction - one that would end quickly if I didn’t act right now.

Fuck it. It’s now or never.

I charged, raising Sashin as the minotaur hastily finished the removal and swung his axe at me. _ ‘A tad too late.’ _ I noted, rolling under the sloppy attack that sailed harmlessly over my back. Finishing the roll into a partial crouch, I proceeded to drive Sashin up to the hilt directly into the brute’s right kneecap. He bellowed in agony, dropping to the other knee as he reached out to grab me. Avoiding his hands, I jumped onto his knee, kicking off of it to deliver a solid knee kick to his chin. He roared in pain once more, trying to grab me again. I grabbed his head with my left hand, hanging on to it as I fished around in my storage with my right. Grabbing the cyanide pill, I forced my hand into his mouth and shoved the pill down his throat, quickly removing my hand before he bit down on it. _ ‘Mission success.’ _ I thought.

Unfortunately, my secondary mission which was to get off the beast before he grabbed me, was a fail.

  


With a ‘_ creeeak’ _ , my armor shuddered as the minotaur grabbed my midsection with both hands, pure rage burning in his crimson eyes. The chestplate screeched in protest as he began to apply massive force, before giving way and slowly buckling inwards. I wheezed in his grasp, struggling to breathe as the strain on my ribs increased. Just a few more pounds of pressure and they’d break. _ ‘Of all the ways to die in this wretched land, I get to die from having my ribs stab my organs from the inside. Way to go, Syrin, way to go.’ _ I thought, preparing myself for the inevitable. _ ‘At least this makes sure I won’t be a mindless sex slave…’ _

The pressure around my chest vanished.

I fell to the floor, coughing as I scrambled away from the brute. He was currently delving into a mad coughing fit, small streams of foam forming at the corners of his mouth as he hacked and sputtered. He raised his head to glare at me. “You-” he croaked, before coughing a few more times. “You-”

“Oh, are you trying to call me a cheater?” I taunted, making sure to keep my distance from him. I had no desire to find out if dead man’s grip applied to minotaurs as well. “Well, you know what they say...” The bull glared at me again, then slammed the handle of his axe into the floor, using it to push himself up. _ ‘If that fucker can still walk with a sword in his knee, I’m just going to die here.’ _ I thought, backing away from him once more.

He managed to stand.

He took a shaky step towards me.

Then another.

Then, as his body convulsed with his eyes rolling up into their sockets, he stumbled and collapsed. The impact sent tremors throughout the chamber, the brute’s axe clanging to the floor as it slipped from his grasp. 

“...All’s fair in love and war.” I finished.

It was over. I’d won.

Stage Two, Round One.

Victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was writing this, I originally planned to have the fight be a little bit longer, with a different method of which Syrin manages to feed the minotaur king his cyanide pill. But while I was writing the part where the minotaur king renders Syrin's shield useless, I realized that it would also fit in nicely if Syrin used this as a distraction for his plan. Overall I think this was fairly well written.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Destiny is what you create

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrin joins the Demon Queen.

# Chapter 6

A slow, quiet clap began from the rear of the room. “Well done, Champion... quite well done.” The Queen herself smiled at me, though her eyes were as cold as dark ice on a winter’s eve. “Do what you want with him. It wouldn’t be sporting to take you on while you’re all worked up. My underling’s loyal retainers might get the wrong idea about my strength.” Her eyes flashed dangerously. Of course. If she preyed on me while I was still recovering from the minotaur, her subordinates might think her weak or afraid.

For now, though, I was far more interested in retrieving my sword.

I walked over to the corpse, approaching it from behind just in case he was faking his death. I grabbed Sashin by the hilt and began pulling with both hands. The blade slipped free from the brute’s leg quite easily, letting a spurt of blood stain the chiseled stone below. Wiping the blood off on the bull’s body, I turned to face my last opponent. 

The moment I stepped away from the defeated demon, Lethice’s assembled host parted like some kind of tentacled sea, revealing a path that would lead directly to the Queen of Corruption. As I began my trek towards the demoness, however, I began having second thoughts on actually fighting her. According to what Lethice had told me, I was never meant to be the Champion. I was never expected to actually go fight demons, and I certainly wasn’t supposed to be here carving my way through her guards.

In short, I was just a sacrifice. A sacrifice that had gone very, very wrong.

So, what was I supposed to do now? Tell her, “I’m terribly sorry I invaded your palace and ruined your throne room floor, I’ll be leaving now and I’ll never come back here ever again” and turn around and leave? Judging from the way she was studying me and the looks on the demons’ faces, I doubted she’d let me go peacefully if I tried to leave. The only other option was to fight her and win, since I’d used the cyanide pill on the minotaur. There were a few not-so-small problems with that, though.

I was tired. Not ‘about to fall over snoring’ tired, but tired enough to sense instinctively that I didn’t have enough left in me to fight Lethice. Considering the fact that I’d need to leave the palace and make it all the way back to camp without collapsing, the possibility of that option succeeding was less than naught. I had zero options left, and I could tell that I was royally screwed now.

_ “Nomur, you lying, traitorous, backstabbing, rotten old bastard, if there is an afterlife I will spend an eternity finding a way to haunt you for the rest of your immortal life.” _ I promised, trying to see if there was a third option left for me. Preferably, one that included ‘find Nomur and send him to hell and back, multiple times’.

Wait a minute.

Lethice isn’t my enemy.

Well, technically she is, but since I was never meant to fight her I had no more reason to do so. That meant she was not my enemy, not anymore. Nomur, on the other hand… that old son of a bitch was certainly my enemy now. Maybe… maybe I could join Lethice instead of fighting her. If anyone in this cursed world was going to find a way out, it’d be her. And whatever the cost for my chance at revenge would be, I’d gladly pay it with the utmost gusto.

Join Lethice and become her new Champion. That didn’t sound too bad.

A small part of me protested that I was going against everything I’d strived to be since I became the Champion. That I was turning my back on who I was. I told it to shut up as I made my way to Lethice’s throne.

Stepping towards the infamous Demon Queen, I set aside my sword and smiled. Lethice cocked a bemused brow, crossing her legs and tracing her slender fingers around the rim of her Lethicite-filled goblet. None of her remaining minions moved to stop me, allowing me to approach their queen, right to the foot of her throne.

“Well, well,” Lethice purred, mighty wings twitching expectantly behind her. “What’s going through your mind, I wonder. Shouldn’t you be raising your hackles and telling me how you’re going to topple me off my throne and put an end to my reign of lust about now?”

At that question, I threw my head back and laughed. “No, no. In fact, I have a very different speech in mind right about now.” I replied, sweeping an arm back towards the defeated bodies of the Demon Queen’s most elite servants. “That, was your very own personal guard.” I began, pointing towards the headless corpse of Kinarial, the drider-incubus. “And that, was the very king of the minotaurs himself.” I added, nodding towards the lifeless body of the brute. It was still leaking copious amounts of blood, marking the floor with a growing puddle. “And yet, both fell to my hand back to back. Compared to me, they were nothing. Their bodies prove that fact. Really, they’re just pathetic. Are they the best the mighty demons have to offer?”

My words seemed to take the Demon Queen aback, actually leaving the haughty slut speechless for a moment. Keeping the momentum, I carried on. “You clearly need replacements for those useless weaklings. A mighty, beautiful queen like you deserves someone who can properly defend her. Someone whose power is rival only to her own.”

Slowly, a smile spread across the demoness’ face. “Someone like you?” she smirked, flicking a small crystal into her mouth. The resounding crunch of a soul being devoured echoed through the grand chamber, to the delight of the demonic courtiers in the stands. “Perhaps I underestimated you, ‘Champion.’ You’ve certainly proved yourself most capable. And most arousing.”

Lethice stood, her high heels clicking on the stone floor and wings unfurling behind her. I noticed with keen appreciation the way her dark churchware clung to every lush mound and shapely curve. She even had a regal walk, one leg sensuously slipping in front of the other until she was within arm’s reach; then closer still, tracing a pale finger around my chin.

“So. You’ve resisted my poor imps and demons at every turn. Carved a bloody swathe through my keep. And all this to... what? Become my new bodyguard?” she purred.

“Something like that,” I answered, grabbing the demoness by the hips and yanking her close, tight against my chest so that I could feel her pert breasts hot against my armor. She gasped with surprise, but the moment of weakness was just that: momentary. In the blink of an eye, she was right back to unflappable, regal dominatrix. One of her legs hiked up around my leg, pressing her crotch against mine, and her hands reached up to cup my cheeks.

“My, my,” Lethice smirked, “You continue to surprise... and delight. I see every one of the stories I’d heard about this so-called Champion seems to be true.”

“Every one of them and more.” I assured her, running my hands down her back. Reaching her firm behind, I grabbed a handful of demonic ass, squeezing until she moaned.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” she chuckled, brushing my hand off. “Even you can’t just waltz in here and simply... demand my power. No, there will be tests. I must assure your loyalty, my new Champion, and there’s so much I simply can’t wait to extract from that precious body of yours. Your soul, for starters.”

She smiled and stepped back, slipping like a spirit out of my arms and back towards her throne. As she did so, her fingers played across her tarnished garb and in the blink of an eye, pulled it away in tatters to reveal a pristine body. She was ghostly pale, with long hair spilling down around her slender shoulders and small, high breasts. A pink, silken slit sat proudly between her legs, so small and pretty that I could have easily mistaken it for a princess’s - not the gaping, lustful orifice I would have expected. Even her wings and horns seemed somehow less threatening now, almost cute.

She walked backwards to her throne, swinging into it with peerless grace and legs spread wide open like the lewdest of wantons. “Some queens might make their new vassals kneel before her, but as you might imagine, my court has a different take on things.” she continued.

As if to punctuate her point, Lethice ran a single slender digit around the pink left lip of her pussy, spreading her slit open for me to inspect. A little gasp of pleasure escaped her full lips as her finger slid inside, completely enveloped by rosy walls that hugged it perfectly. It popped out a moment later, polished to a shine that the queen was all too eager to lick clean with a moan of relish.

“Come now, Champion,” she purred, bringing that same finger back down to caress the hooded rosebud over her petite slit. “Show your loyalty to your new monarch to the whole court. Cement in all our minds your utter and complete dedication to corruption.”

It’s an easy choice. One that would pay out a thousand times over. If the price to pay for my revenge was my soul, I’d gladly pay it. The immense power and the pleasures of the flesh that I would gain with the strength of Lethice’s minions at my back would be a great addition as well. I was completely done with being a Champion that never existed. From now on, I was going to shape my own destiny from the ground up - as the new Demon’s Champion. 

The first step in my new journey? Eat out Lethice as a sign of loyalty. I was more than happy to oblige.

“As you wish… _ my Queen _.” I replied, taking in the satisfied smirk she wore on her face as I approached the throne and slunk down to my knees, placing my hands firmly on the Demon Queen’s creamy thighs. She smiled regally, hungrily while I explored the gulf between her legs, moving ever closer to her alluring hole. Eventually, my lips closed with hers, gently teasing my way in until I tasted the first sweet droplets of corrupted, feminine excitement.

An explosion of sensation erupted through my tongue, spreading as a tingling warmth all through my mouth, throat, and beyond. I’d barely gotten my tongue out of my mouth before the alien feeling spread through my entire body, infusing me with renewed lust above and beyond anything I’d ever felt for the statuesque demoness. Like a starving man, I dug in with desperate abandon, munching that demonic rug with everything I had.

“Mmm, intent on making a sterling first impression, aren’t you?” Lethice murmured, wrapping her thighs around my snout. Turning her gaze upwards to the demons in the stands, she shouted, “Do you see, my dears? Another would-be Champion reduced to nothing more than a fuck-hungry animal like us, even without the help of the factory. Our plans are quite on track! Humans, beast-morphs, even the so-called gods of this realm all end just as this one has: on their knees, worshipping my twat like the perverse altar of our wonderful Demon Realm.”

I felt Lethice’s satin-soft hand on my head, caressing its grey fur. “More importantly, though, I’ve gained a very, very promising new stalwart. Someone who might just be strong enough to help us finish off our conquest. Oh, I’ve got so many uses for you in mind, my new Champion. Like strengthening my armies and factories you were destroying up to now, and tracking down the locations of the last cities I’ve only heard rumors of. You’ll do all those things, won’t you?”

Of course I would. Even if there was an ounce of resistance left in me, any fleeting desire to save my soul and hold to my ‘duty’, some small part of my mind realized that the Demon Queen’s very sex had ensorcelled me, sinking talons of magic deep into my spirit. I was hers, utterly and completely, body and mind and soul.

And I, Syrin, past Champion of Ingnam and now the Demon Queen’s Champion, was perfectly happy with it.

* * *

**End of Arc** **One**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who have played COC1 probably noticed from the beginning, but I pretty much copy-pasted the entire dialogue from the actual consort ending and just edited it a bit to first-person perspective. 
> 
> I also edited the part where Lethice talks to the champion about 'the last cities she's only heard rumors of' because if Syrin just up and tells her everything like that, there's nothing much left for me to add to the plot. Much better to just have him help her find them. It's a bit of a setting error, because Syrin does know where Tel'Adre is and yet he isn't going to directly tell Lethice about that.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading. Arc Two begins next chapter.


	7. Author's Note 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case the chapter title didn't inform you already, this is not an actual story chapter.
> 
> Skip this if you don't want to read my gibberish rants.

#  **Intermission**** : Author's Note 1**

Whoever you are, thank you for bothering to read this. Also, thanks for the kudos, though they're all from guests so I have no idea who left them.

This chapter will serve both as an intermission of sorts and a place for me to ramble on about the story and how it will progress into the future. FYI, this AN was supposed to be longer than it is, because I had almost everything written down ready to post and then my laptop just decided to go 'fuck you' and shut down. And because AO3 is not Word, there was no emergency auto save or something like that. So yeah, I'm really pissed off as I write this now and I hope it won't affect my quality of writing. Anyways, here we go.

The idea for this story came about me as I was playing CoC Revamp Mod. As lovely as the transformation scenes and the sex and debauchery is, the game itself isn't very good story-wise, which is perfectly fine; that's not its main focus. So, I decided to give it a first-person story of its own using my own imagination, scenes from the game, and my yet-to-be-determined writing skills. Generic OC, copied-from-game plot, boy-turned-girl lizan waifu, and there it was. My first story to actually get somewhere beyond random 'cool middle scenes with no beginning or end' that don't even make it onto Word. The only part that I actually thought of before writing was the prologues however, and a lot of things after that were just written on the fly. 'Go with the flow', as the saying goes.

Now, that does come with its problems, as I discovered. Jojo and Rathazul are in Syrin's camp purely because I wrote 'camp members' in front of 'her(Arian)' and then realized I'd need to have someone in camp in order for that to make sense. I'm not particularly savvy to exactly who can join your camp in CoC and how many followers you can gain, but I decided those two would be enough; I didn't have the skills to keep track of more characters anyway. Since they're there, I at least had to have one scene where they appeared, so the scenes where Syrin says goodbye to them came from that. Amily was added in because I wrote about her past with Syrin as a lover in his dreams(Chapter 2), and it did a good job of explaining things. She appears again further down the storyline, but I'll talk about that later.

Finally, about Arian, our boy-turned-girl lizan waifu. For some reason I really liked having fem-Arian as a lover when I played CoC : I made it a habit of sorts to find him first thing when I discovered Tel'Adre in my playthroughs. So when I thought of what to write for the storyline, I almost immediately thought of having her as Syrin's wife, and from there the story pretty much wrote itself; the entirety of Chapter 1 came from ideas revolving around 'So Arian is Syrin's wife and he's going to fight Lethice, so he has to tell her what he plans to do' as a base. It was also my first time writing smut, but personally I think it's decent. I don't exactly look forward to writing sex scenes though, they seem to not be my best area.

Overall, Arc One came out pretty well, despite various problems like the cliche dream scene in Chapter 2 and poor paragraph management(I had no idea where to press Enter and where to cut off a wall of text without making it feel weird, so I just went with my own decisions). Let's move on to what I've planned for Arc Two.

* * *

Arc One ends with Syrin joining Lethice and becoming her new Demon Champion. Adding on to that, Arc Two will begin with Syrin's transformation, where the cliche dream scene is reused. After that, Lethice gives him her first orders, which is to train her soldiers. It's really not described in the game how Lethice's demon army works and what it even looks like, and frankly I have no idea how real life armies work either. So, I'll just have to go with my imagination, much like the rest of the story. Amily makes a reappearance and serves as a link to Syrin's past life(that is, his life as the Champion of Ingnam), which enables him to remember everything that happened before becoming the Demon Champion - and subsequently, his promise to Arian that he would return.

From there, the storyline I've thought up goes something like this.

-Syrin returns to his old camp with permission from Lethice (it'd be a really big plot hole if he just up and leaves when he's supposed to be training the demons) and finds that Jojo and Rathazul are nowhere to be found(if nothing changes, those two will not appear again in this story).

-He enters his cabin to find a very disheveled Arian, who mistakes him for a demon(well, he is but...) and simply tells him to kill her - she'd given up on life ever since she accepted that Syrin had 'died'.

-Syrin reveals who he is to Arian(though, with the different appearance I don't know how I'm going to have Arian realize that the demon in front of her actually is Syrin) and explains everything - from the village elders' betrayal to why he joined Lethice.

-Arian expresses great anger towards the elders, and then tells Syrin to turn her into a demon like him so she can be at his side again. Tender moment occurs, followed by sex and depravity where Arian gives herself to corruption willingly and turns into a dark mage(idk if that's the correct term, that's what I want to call her).

-(Not sure if I'm going to use this or not): While the two head back to Lethice's stronghold, Arian mentions that her idea of a happy married life was her and Syrin with a child(for some reason, you can't have kids with Arian, she only produces eggs) and maybe a dog, living in a nice house overlooking a lake. Syrin responds that they both know they can't have children, but he has an idea about the dog problem.

-They go to Whitney's farm disguised as their former selfs with Arian's magic and confront the dog woman. A short conversation ensues, during which Whitney notices that something is 'off' about the two. After a brief fight, Syrin knocks her out and brings her back with him to the stronghold and gives her to whoever is in charge of the breeding pits(this is mentioned during the Lethice Dog Bad End) to turn her into a breeding bitch.

-Syrin introduces Arian to Lethice, who is not really happy that he brought his wife back with him but accepts her nonetheless(because important character buff, Arian turns out to be very powerful as a dark mage)

And that's just about it. Not really sure what I'll add to the plot after that, but hopefully I'll think of something.

Thanks for reading, and have a nice day.

* * *

**Author's Note 1 : End**


	8. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo and behold, I am not dead!
> 
> I apologize for the long wait - I don't really have a lot of time for writing as much as I'd like to.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy. Chapter 8 and 9 will be ready soon.
> 
> P.S. It's actually a lot harder than I thought to think of chapter titles. If this keeps up I'll just switch to using numbers only and add the titles later or something.

Darkness once again.

The pitch-black emptiness of the void surrounded me yet once more as I stared out into nothing. The last time I had been here, I had woken up crying out in fear as the black clouds of smoke swallowed my body. I had not understood its purpose back then. I’d assumed it meant to do me great harm, or somehow make sure I would not wake up. How foolish I had been.

Not anymore.

The absence of a soul, as it turned out, was actually not as substantial as I had imagined it to be. After a mind-breaking demonic orgy in which I had watched myself spray the bedding with copious amounts of black cum during its final moments, I witnessed exactly how Lethicites came into existence. The black cum that came from me was infused with my soul, and it quickly solidified into a pink crystal that the Queen was all but delighted to devour fresh. After that she took me to a strange pod surrounded with glowing demonic symbols I did not understand, and I’d promptly fallen asleep as the inside of the pod filled with a strange liquid.

As I recollected the past events that had transpired since my assimilation, a familiar red glow blinked into existence at my feet. Several rings - instead of just two - adorning the recognizable glowing runes and symbols, started to rotate with me in their center. _ ‘Just like old times.’ _ I thought. There were no chanting voices this time, however, and no black cloud. Instead, a black slime-like substance, strangely similar to the soul-infused cum that created Lethicite, made itself known by wrapping around my feet. Despite the unexpected intrudence, I made no move to stop it. I now knew that whatever happened in this warped dimension was of no harm to me.

In fact, it was making me better. Preparing me for my ascension.

The liquid slowly spread out further, inching its way up towards my ankles, legs, and midsection. Once it reached my chest, it split itself into three - and two branches headed downwards on my arms, while the other slithered up towards my head. Soon, my entire body was covered in the fluid, save for my eyes. Perhaps it wanted me to watch the changes. 

With the black slime finished with its task, the red glowing rings slowly stopped rotating, and began converging onto each other, creating a single large ring. The symbols within rapidly organized themselves with unnatural speed, creating large blocks and lines of runes that I still could not comprehend. As I observed the large ring, it slowly began to move upwards, bathing my body in a strange glowing light. 

Immediately, I saw my body begin to transform under the power of the ring’s light. The light gray fur on my feet rapidly shifted to dark gray, much darker than it had been. The change in color swiftly spread upwards, following the ring’s movement as it slowly ascended towards my head. The red runes on the ring vibrated momentarily, before flying off of their spots and embedding themselves on my limbs and chest, turning the fur there a deep crimson contrasting the dark gray surrounding them.

Then, as quickly as it began, the process was over.

I examined my new body as I watched the now-empty ring fade into nothing. Aside from the color changes in my fur, I could literally _ feel _ the internal changes as well. I flexed my limbs a few times, testing their movement and watching for any differences. Apart from being slightly thicker than before, they looked no different - but being their owner, I sensed the new strength hidden within. The muscles themselves felt much more dense and tightly packed, and I felt like I could snap bones with my bare hands. If I wasn’t mistaken, I was at least three times stronger than I used to be. It also seemed that I was a few inches taller, but with nothing to compare myself to in the void I had no way of confirming this.

...Speaking of which, how was I supposed to leave? Last I was here, the dream ended automatically - but that wasn’t the case here. Was I supposed to wait until something happened? Or was the Queen going to wake me?

As if on cue, I heard the faint call of her voice, echoing from nowhere. I couldn’t make out the words, but I understood the gist. She was telling me to wake up, which meant I was expected to leave the void on my own terms. _ ‘How am I going to do that, though?’ _ I wondered. _ ‘This isn’t exactly my house with a door to enter and leave through, there’s literally nothing in here-’ _

Wait.

My house?

Realization dawned on me as the thought went through my head. Of course. This was my dream. That meant that everything in it, this world, the void, was mine to control. That would also mean I could leave whenever I wanted. Still, couldn’t hurt to have some fun while I was at it.

With an ounce of concentration, I willed an actual door into existence in front of me. There were probably better ways to exit than this, but for now this would do. Opening the door, I looked back at the infinite emptiness that had harbored my presence several times in the past. I realized that it would do so no more. It had served its purpose. 

A small piece of the void reached out to my mind, brushing past ever so gently as it faded away, almost like it was saying goodbye. I stared out into the darkness for a full minute, then turned and stepped through the open door. “Farewell.” I said, not looking back again.

The void began to crack and fall apart as I made my exit.

~-~

I sucked in a breath as I opened my eyes, taking in the sight of the real world again. How long had I been in the pod? I had no idea, but it didn’t matter now. What mattered was that the Queen was waiting for me outside. With a roar, I unsheathed my claws and ripped apart the pod, slashing my way out with a wave of destruction. _ ‘Hmmm, these seem much longer and sharper than I remember them to be. A finishing touch from my ascension, perhaps?’ _I observed, even as my eyes located Lethice standing by the pod I had just eviscerated. As I watched, she idly ran a finger down its remains, examining the huge gashes left in them.

“Such an impressive entrance you made, my Champion. You continue to amaze me, even right after being reborn.” she mused. I dropped to a knee in front of her, bowing. “What are your orders, my queen?” I asked. She smiled as she rubbed the top of my head, tracing a slender digit through the black fur. 

“Well, for starters, our troops are in dire need of more training… as you were but all too enthusiastic to prove them useless on your way in.” she commented, moving her finger down to my muzzle. “That, and we need to restart the factories and facilities you either destroyed or rendered inoperable before you came to challenge me. In fact, you did quite a number on setting my plans back… but since you’re mine now, I suppose there would be no logic in punishing you for your past deeds.” 

Returning her hand to her side, Lethice turned and began walking out of the room. She looked over her shoulder to see me still bowing where I was. “My, such a loyal subject that you won’t even move without my word, hmmm?” she laughed. “I knew you would make a good addition to my army, Champion. Come now, let me show you the palace.”

~-~

After leading me through the many rooms and areas of the palace - which I had come to realize that it was much larger than I had thought - the Queen brought me to a large courtyard which I instantly recognized as a training area for the guards, if the sparring currently taking place was of any clue. Lethice studied the groups of soldiers for a moment before snapping her fingers, using her magic to amplify the sound and send it throughout the entire courtyard. Hearing her snap, they promptly paused their training and looked towards the source. Upon seeing the Demon Queen herself, though, they quickly bowed their heads. A centaur - not unlike the corrupt centauress I’d battled in the past - trotted up and bowed, though his height still made his head higher than hers. 

“My queen, what brings you here?” he asked. Lethice gazed at the hundreds of guards before looking back at him. “This is Syrin, my new Champion.” she stated, gesturing to me. “He will be leading the training exercises from now on. You will address him with the title of Lord. Am I understood?” The centaur briefly glanced at me, to which I shot him a cold glare. He cowered away from my gaze and returned his head to its original position. “Yes, my queen.” he answered. “Good.” said Lethice, before turning to leave. As she passed me, she briefly stopped to cup my chin in her slender hand. 

“I have high expectations of you, Champion.” she purred. “Do not disappoint me.”

“I will not, my queen.” I replied, bowing my head. The demoness smiled, then left, leaving me to resume the guards’ training. I looked back at the contingent of soldiers who were waiting for their orders. “Stand!” I ordered, walking to the front of the courtyard and getting up onto a raised platform. The guards followed the order without question. _ ‘Good, at least they listen to me.’ _ I thought.

“Greetings, everyone. My name is Syrin. Some of you may know me as the Champion of Ingnam.” I began, making sure I was heard by every soldier in the area. “However, that is no longer who I am. I am now the Champion of Queen Lethice, and as such I am now taking charge of your training drills to make sure no more intruders reach the palace.” I continued. “From now on, I am responsible for all of you. That means _ Every. Single. One. Of. You. _” I put extra pressure into the last words, watching the demons take in my speech. “It is my duty to make sure you are all capable fighters, so as of now there shall be absolutely no slacking off or sneaking off to fuck slaves, do you hear me?” Loud moans and grumbling began to sound out from somewhere within the group.

** _“ANY OF YOU WHO DARE DEFY ME, I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD MYSELF!” _ **I roared, unsheathing Sashin and raising the sword into the air. The blade glowed blood-red as the runes etched into the metal activated, letting loose a wave of crimson light. The entire courtyard quickly fell silent. 

“Am I understood?” I repeated. A chorus of “Yes sir”s sounded throughout the yard as the soldiers replied their affirmative. “Good. Now… “ I began, moving to sheath my sword. My reflection glinted on the blade as I lowered it, making me look closer in curiosity. Peering at the face that stared back from the dark metal, I finally got a look at my eyes - they used to be a striking blue, but now they were deep, soulless pits of black with red glowing orbs like burning embers in the middle. Overall, a perfect visage for the Demon Champion. _ ‘This must have been what she saw that morning.’ _ I thought.

...Huh?

Who was I talking about? Who was ‘she’?

I furrowed my brow as I began to think, trying to remember who it was that I had unconsciously thought of. My ascension had apparently buried any memories regarding past acquaintances(except the Queen, of course) and as such, I could not remember anyone I had met before. As I strained my mind in an effort to force the memories to surface, however, I could just about make out a blurry face with blue eyes. White scales adorned its skin… but that was all I could see, and the mental image rapidly began to fade. I was about to retry the process when an alarmed voice shook me from my thoughts.

“...rin. Lord Syrin. Lord Syrin! My lord, are you alright?”

“Huh?”

I blinked and shook my head, lowering my sword. How long had I been staring at it?

“My lord, are you alright?” asked the centaur. “You suddenly froze after looking at your sword. A minute passed and you still wouldn’t move, not even when I shook your shoulder… is something wrong?” I shook my head, brushing off his arm. “No, I am fine.” I replied, sheathing the blade. “My sincere apologies for that. Now, as I was saying, let us resume the training.”

Thus began my days of being Lethice’s Demon Champion, training her soldiers to be better fighters. It would be many more days before I finally remembered who ‘she’ was.

* * *

A/N : Found some pics that should give you an idea of what Syrin looks like.

Disclaimer : None of these pics are mine.

[Pre-Consort](https://imgur.com/a/2V2U2LG)

[Post-Consort](https://imgur.com/a/ceLsInb)


	9. Past Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amily makes a reappearance, and Syrin finally remembers Arian thanks to her.
> 
> Oh, by the way, this chapter has some rape in it. Don't read if you don't like that, and don't ever rape, folks. Rape is bad. Very bad.

Several months passed from the day I joined the Queen of Corruption. 

Much of it was spent shaping her soldiers into an actual combat-capable fighting force, and many was the day I indulged in the pleasures of the flesh known only to the shapeshifters and boundless hedonists I’d joined with, entwined with my queen and her endless harem in mind-breaking orgies. The few that were neither were the rare days I had nothing to do, on which I either explored the palace, trained myself with Sashin, or simply rested. When I did rest, however, my thoughts eventually turned to the face from the brief mental image I had conjured in my mind. Try as I might, I simply was not able to get the memory into focus; thus the identity of the white-faced being was kept secret, aside from the fact that it was a female. I concluded that it I were to remember who exactly this female was, I would need an external stimulus that would link me to my previous life - but as it was, there was no possibility of me finding a source of such stimuli, not when I had no idea where to even start.

Interestingly enough, the source found me instead.

It was a typical day in my new life - another day of training the new recruits. Just like the newbies I’d dealt with in the past, they were nothing but a rowdy group of mixed races; vulpines, felines, equines and so on. They were probably here just for the status of being a soldier and using it to their advantage. Too bad, because I planned on making them regret this.

I’d only just begun the second round of breaking them in when suddenly a feline who I recognized as one of the guards posted at the gates ran into the courtyard, looking rather panicked. She quickly ran up to me, panting. I noticed how her armor was quite disheveled and torn off in several places, and had a good idea of what was going on. The female guard opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. “How many are there, and how many did we lose?” I growled, taking out Sashin. The feline paused, and answered, “Dozens of them, my lord- perhaps even hundreds; we never stopped fighting, but they just kept on coming, more and more! They managed to overwhelm us with sheer numbers, and soon we all fell. The captain threw herself into the fray to make sure I escaped to tell you what was happening, and I’m not sure how long she’ll last!” she cried frantically. I put a hand on her shoulder, making her calm down.

“Here’s what I need you to do. Go alert the queen of what is going on; tell her guards I sent you. After that, go get some rest. You look like you need it.” I told her. She nodded, and promptly scurried off to carry out her orders. I turned to Alderan, the centaur who was now my second-in-command. 

“Get a battle group ready. We’re under attack.” I commanded.

“Yes, my lord.” Alderan responded, and headed towards the barracks.

I turned to leave, but stopped as I saw the recruits who had quickly taken the chance for some rest. “As for you,” I began. “Stay here until I get back, or I will make you wish you were never born.” The group quickly yelled a reply of acknowledgment, and I made my way to the gates, sword at the ready.

~-~

The sight that met me at the gates was a disaster, for lack of a better word. Everywhere I looked, there was not a single guard left standing - all of them were currently on the ground being relentlessly reamed by mouse-morphs with lewd purple fur. The male guards had been turned into living dildos by the female mice riding them vigorously, moaning in pleasure while the females were being used as cocksleeves by the males adorning cocks that made their stomachs bulge with each thrust. As I watched, one of the males suddenly let out a cry of feral joy as he began pumping his victim full of his seed, the lizan underneath moaning as her belly began to bloat outwards from the amount being blasted into her. Sizable loads of cum dripped from their connected sexes, and the mouse-morph dropped to the ground, sighing in relief as he squished the pregnant-looking guard between him and the ground.

As I scanned the scene, I located the captain - a red dragoness - being brutally plowed from behind, moaning profusely as a purple male pinned her to the ground while rapidly thrusting himself into her nethers. He had a look of pure wanton in his eyes, the visage of when one completely loses themselves to lust and become unable to feel anything other than their feral desires. It would take a blade to his heart to stop him now.

So, I gave him one.

The mouse froze as I drove Sashin through his torso, piercing his heart with a stream of blood on the exit side. His body arched back, hands going to the blade protruding from his chest before they went limp along with the rest of his body. I pulled the blade out, instantly killing the intruder as I pushed the fresh corpse to the side and off of the captain’s back. I pulled her up as she tried to stand on wobbly legs, still recovering from the harsh intercourse she had endured. Her armor was completely gone, and what was left of her clothes were badly torn, little more than rags now. Cum was painted all over her body, and as she finally managed to stand up straight, globs of the white fluid dribbled down her legs from her abused slit.

“I’m sorry, my lord, I- I failed you.” she croaked, still being supported by myself. “We managed to hold them off for a while, but there were too many of them and…” I pressed my hand to her mouth, stopping her. 

“I understand what happened, Captain. You did your best, and I appreciate that. Can you walk?” I asked. The dragon nodded in response. “Good. Get inside and clean yourself off, then get some medical attention if you need it. I’ll handle this.” She started to say something, but I cut her off once more. “That’s an order, Captain.” After a pause, she saluted me, then turned and headed into the fortress.

As for myself, I had unfinished business to attend to. Such as, kill the intruders and get my soldiers back inside safely. I sighed with frustration, running a hand through the fur on my head. The queen was not going to be happy with this. For now, though, I needed to focus on the task at hand.

I began making my way through the horde of mice, cutting them down left and right as I slashed and hacked at anything that was purple and fucking a guard. On my tenth kill, however, a particular mouse-morph in the distance caught my eye. The busty female was about six feet tall, with curvy hips and a spacious behind. My sight was drawn to the prominent horns on top of her head, along with the small bat-like wings sprouting from her shoulders and the hairless tail with a spade-like tip. She looked like a lewd combination of mouse and succubus - and strangely enough, she looked very familiar, like I’d met her before. 

A small tugging feeling arose in the back of my mind, like something was trying to make itself known… but I didn’t have time for that. Given the more demonic appearance and tallest height of all the females, this was clearly their matriarch - and my next target. The succubus-mouse was currently shoving her groin into a guard’s face, smothering him with her snatch as the fox-morph sputtered and struggled to breathe through the faceful of pussy. She moaned in pleasure and thrust herself even harder upon his muzzle, her juices splattering all over his face and chest as she climaxed with a wave of liquid lust. I raised Sahin, ready to charge the demonic monarch - but as soon as I got closer, her eyes widened in surprise and she looked straight at me. _ ‘What the… she couldn’t have noticed me while she was busy using the fox like that.’ _ I thought. The corrupt mouse roughly shoved the spent guard to the side and began bounding towards my position. I dropped into a battle stance, ready for a fight.

What happened next, however, was enough to cause me great confusion.

Upon reaching her intended destination, the matriarch promptly skidded to a halt and knelt submissively in front of me, bowing her head. “Master! It’s so good to see you again!” she squeaked. I tilted my head, completely bewildered. _ ‘...What?’ _ I wondered, trying to understand why the invaders’ monarch was currently planting her face in the ground at my feet, calling me ‘Master’. The tugging feeling grew, getting strong enough to make me grit my teeth in irritation as I kept it under control.

“What are you talking about?” I asked the mousette at my feet. Her eyes shot up to meet mine, her face a mixture of sadness and utter shock. “Ma- Master, what do you mean? It’s me, Amily! Your personal cumslut! Your willing cum dumpster for you to dump your load into whenever you feel like it! Master, do-don’t you remember me?” she pleaded, tears starting to form in her yellow eyes. I growled in pain as the sight of the mouse groveling at my feet made the tugging even stronger than before, threatening to turn into a splitting headache at a moment’s notice. Why was it that this mouse-succubus was so familiar? Why was she making this tugging feeling stronger and stronger? Was this some sort of psychic attack, confusing your enemy before scrambling their mind? What was going o-

The tugging snapped.

I threw my head back and roared in agony, my head feeling like it was split into two by an unseen force. The blurred white face from before swiftly came back into view, the foggy image clearing as long-since buried memories of my past began to surface, filling in the gaps and adding in details. A familiar white lizan with sparkling blue eyes filled my vision, and finally I was able to recognize the figure.

_ “Arian.” _ I breathed, remembering everything of my relationship with her. The first meeting in the park. The visits to his house, him confessing his love for me and transforming himself into a female when I told him I liked girls. The passionate love-making we had after that. Her moving into my camp after saying she wanted to be at my side at all times. The tears she spilled onto my shoulder as she sobbed when I told her I was leaving to fight Lethice...

_ I had promised her I’d come back. _

Oh, no.

Storing the memories away for later inspection, I returned my gaze to the corrupt mouse who was now staring at me with concern. “Master… are you alright?” she asked timidly. I smiled and patted her on the head, to which she responded with a sigh of relief. 

“I’m okay, Amily. And yes, I remember you now.” I told her. The mousette’s eyes lit up with joy as she began to nuzzle my crotch. “You remember me! You remember me! I’m so happy, Master!” she squealed. I chuckled and brushed her head off my pants. “There’ll be time for that later, my pet. For now, do you mind calling off your children?” I asked. Even when I had roared in pain, during this entire time the horde of corrupt mice had continued in their fuckfest, seemingly oblivious to the outside world. The matriarch looked around, taking in the sight of her children fucking the guards’ brains out. Moans and gasps of pleasure rang out from all directions, and several of them orgasmed simultaneously, painting the ground white in a torrent of sexual fluids. Amily stood, trails of pussy juice streaming down her legs as she did so.

**“CHILDREN! MASTER ORDERS YOU TO STOP!”** she yelled, and at her command the purple mouse-morphs stopped their rape session and turned to look at her, and then me. Squeaks of joy filled the air, followed by wet ‘ _ shhlllck’ _sounds as the mice disengaged from their victims, swiftly running towards me and my cumslut. They kneeled before my feet behind their matriarch, who had turned back to look into my eyes. “Master, look… they’re so strong and ready to fuck at a moment’s notice. You told me to train myself and the children, so I did. Did… did I do good, Master?” she asked, looking away as she finished. I laughed and patted her head once more. “You did very good, my pet mouse. Though I would have liked it better if the demonstration wasn’t done on my soldiers…” she winced at the last comment. “Also, I don’t recall having this many kids with you, where did you get dozens of children from? And how did you find me?” I demanded.

“Well, for the first question, Master… only a dozen or so of them are your children. The rest are your grandchildren... or _ their _ children. Apparently they didn’t care whether they were mating with their own siblings or kids; just like I expected, and in just a few months, the colony was reaching numbers in the hundreds. As for myself, I never let anybody knock me up, or put their cock in me. I belong to you, Master, and only you can do that.” she answered, motherly pride showing on her face as she talked of the rampant incest that had been going on between her children. 

“As for the second question, well… I waited for you to return after training the kids how to fight, but several months passed and you didn’t come back. So, I took a large group of my best fighters and set out to find you myself. After a week or so, we came across this horde of demons and fought them, knowing that was what you would have done. We managed to kill most of them while losing only a few of our own, and the last remaining imps flew off saying that the ‘Demon Champion’ would punish us for what we did. Given the fact that you were nowhere to be found, and the appearance of this new ‘Demon Champion’... I thought that, maybe, just maybe… it could be _ you _they were talking about. So we returned to the colony and headed out again with a larger group, searching for the stronghold you had gone to. And, well… the rest is as you see.” she finished.

I pondered over this new information as I thought of what to do next. Obviously, I had to find Arian. To do that, I’d have to leave the stronghold; something I was quite sure Lethice would not allow without a good reason. On top of that, I’d have to clean up the mess Amily had caused for me as well. 

_ ‘How am I going to explain all of this to the queen?’ _ I thought.

Speak of the devil. Or rather, the demoness.

With a booming war cry, Alderan charged through the gates with dozens of guards trailing behind him. The entire group quickly surrounded all of us with weapons drawn, Amily and I in their center. 

“SURRENDER OR DIE!” the centaur yelled, starting to tighten the circle around us. He took a few steps forward before his eyes locked on to mine, and faltered. “...Lord Syrin?” he asked, visibly confused. I gave him a tight smile. 

“Nice to see you too, Alderan. You mind backing off a bit?” I retorted. 

Alderan just stood there for a few seconds before my words finally registered in his head. “...Huh? Oh! Ye-yes, my lord, as you say.” With a wave of his hand, the guards surrounding us moved back a few feet. They didn’t lower their weapons, though. I sighed in exasperation.

“I will explain everything when the Queen is here. Lower your weapons.” I told them. They hesitated, looking at me, then at Amily and her children. 

“But sir, they…” a feline began. I kicked a rock with my right foot, sending it hurtling into his helmet and knocking him to the ground groaning in pain. 

“Did I stutter?” I snarled. “I said. _ Lower. Your. Weapons. _” There was no hesitation this time. The perimeter around Amily’s group and I loosened as the guards retreated a few more steps, lowering their weapons as I told them to. Alderan made his way up to me, giving the mouse-morphs a few glances.

“My lord... I sincerely mean no offense, but whatever your connection to these mouse-folk are, they invaded the stronghold. We cannot let them stay here like this.” he whispered. I gave him a stern look before replying. “I have stated that I will explain everything when the Queen is here. Return to your position, Alderan.”

The centaur gazed at Amily and her children for a few more seconds before bowing his head. “As you wish, my lord.” He turned and returned to his spot amidst the guards.

“Master, what’s going on?” Amily asked. I gave her a pat on the head as I watched the gates open once again to release a new group of guards. Lethice was here.

“Trying to make sure the queen doesn’t kill you all for invading her fortress, slave. Now sit down, and tell your children not to move while I talk to her. Understood?” Amily nodded her head, passing the message on to her spawn. I stood and watched as the queen finally strode through the gates, her gaze sweeping through the scene before her. She looked at the bodies of Amily’s children, the guards surrounding us, the matriarch slave, and finally myself standing in the midst of it all. A tense moment of silence followed before Lethice finally spoke up. “Champion.”

“My queen.” I replied.

“Would you mind explaining exactly what is going on here?”

“This is Amily, my queen.” I began, resting a hand on the succubus’ head. “She was my slave during my time as the past Champion. She came here to find her master, and unfortunately had to fight the guards in the process. The results are… well, as you see.” The Demon Queen raised an eyebrow at my reply. “Your slave, hmm? My, it seems my champion was already quite corrupt when he joined me. Defiling a pure being and making her your personal sex slave? Just wonderful, I must say.” 

Then, her eyes narrowed.

“That aside, the main issue remains… shall I kill them for daring to attack my fortress, or do you have a reason why I should not, Champion? She is your slave after all.” Amily trembled a little at the demoness’ words. 

“Master?” she asked with a pleading look on her face. 

I simply gave her another pat on the head. “Quiet, slut.” The mouse went silent. I cleared my throat as I made my answer.

“I believe I do, my queen. She would make a good addition to our forces. Her children are capable of producing offspring very quickly, and while they cannot match the speed of breeding imps, I can assure you that one of her spawn is worth a dozen imps in overall fighting capacity. While it is quite shameful to say this, they have indeed demonstrated the ability to take down the guards I trained myself.” Lethice gave me a cold stare that made me wince. _ ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said that last part.’ _ I thought.

“So it seems. Then can you explain why it was possible for a group of mouse-morphs to take down the guards that you _ yourself _ trained?”

“If you count the number of bodies, you will notice that there are at least a hundred of Amily’s children here, my queen. The guards I trained were not incompetent in any way. They were simply outnumbered - we only had a single group watching the gates because you believed no one was foolish enough to try attacking again after I joined you.” The queen huffed at my reply. 

“I guess that was a bit of poor planning on my part. Now then, what to do with you?” she mused, walking up to Amily and cupping her chin in her hand. “If what my Champion tells me is true, you’re too useful to simply put in the breeding pits.” The purple-furred mouse let out a terrified squeak at that but was ignored. “Oh, well. I do suppose you have your uses. Champion?” she addressed me.

“Yes, my queen?”

“Since she’s your slave, I believe you will know best what to do with her. However, she is not to take up any time you are supposed to spend on your duties, or I will have her… _ transferred _. Am I understood?” she ordered.

“I understand, my queen.” I replied, nodding my head. Lethice smirked, turned and began heading back inside her stronghold. “My queen!” I called after her. I had to go back to Arian - but I wouldn’t be able to leave without Lethice’s permission. Better off to just get everything out of the way while she was still here.

The demoness turned around to look at me. “Yes, Champion?” she asked. I calmed myself before putting my mind to the task. I’d have to choose my words very carefully here. 

“I… I request permission to leave the fortress for a short duration, my queen.” I admitted, looking at the ground. Even without looking at her face, I could feel her expression shift into one of extreme surprise, curiosity, and unsurprisingly, anger. Silence ensued for a few seconds before she spoke up. “And why would you be asking such a thing?”

“My queen, I have... remembered some things from my past, thanks to Amily. There is... _ something _ in my old camp, something that was very valuable to me and incredibly helpful to my fighting capabilities. I believe it would be better for you and your army if I were able to retrieve it.” I answered, telling her a half-truth. Sure, Arian was a person, not a thing - but other than that, I hadn’t lied. There was no way I’d be able to fight like I had until now when my mind would always be thinking of her. I had to get her back. Lethice, for her part, didn’t say anything as she took in my words.

“What exactly would this… _ thing _, be then?” she finally said.

“I do not exactly remember, my queen. Only the facts about it that I have just told you.”

“....” The demoness was silent as she seemed to think about it. I dearly hoped whatever conclusion she got was something good. 

“How long will it take you to retrieve it?” I silently cheered with joy. 

“A few days perhaps, three at most my queen.” That seemed to satisfy her, for she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“You have my permission, Champion. Do not take longer than you have promised, or the consequences will be dire.” she warned. I bowed in reply, burying the joyful smile that was threatening to make itself known on my face. “I would not even think of doing so, my queen. I will be back as soon as I can.” 

‘_ Huh… when was the last time I smiled? I can’t remember…’ _

“Amily, take your children and follow Alderan to the courtyard. You will receive training just like the other guards, as you are part of the Queen’s army now. Follow any order he gives as if it were mine, do you understand?” I told her. “Yes, master!” she replied happily. 

I then turned to the centaur who had been waiting for his own orders. “I will be leaving you in charge while I am gone, Alderan. Have a spot cleared out for Amily and her children. Also, do not even _ think _ of fucking my slave. I will know if you do, even if you tell her not to tell me. Am I clear?”

The centaur nodded in response. “Of course, my lord.”

“Good.” I turned and headed onto the path that would lead me down the mountains, towards the home I hadn’t been to for months now. Thoughts of a certain white lizan filled my mind as I began running, anxious about what might have happened to her during my absence.

_ Please be alive, Arian. I’m coming for you. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short A/N : Quite of a problem here, I have no idea what to do with Amily now. She's served all purposes I intended for her to carry out. Don't really want to kill her off(that has its own set of problems) and yet idk what to do with her. Guess I'll just let it be for now.


	10. Return to Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrin and Arian finally meet again.

The sun had begun to set over the horizon by the time I arrived at my old camp. Rays of the last sunlight cast long shadows everywhere as I set foot onto familiar grounds, a feeling of deja vu coursing through my head. The last time I’d been here, I’d been preparing to deliver a sad message to Arian. A few months later, here I was almost in the same situation. 

Except that a lot of things had changed. Changes that were irreversible. I’d made my choice, and I was going to have to live with it. All I hoped for was that she would understand why I did it. 

_ If she’s even still alive, that is _ . 

I shook my head to clear my mind of that thought. No. She was alive. She had to be. Screw Lethice and her magics, if I found Arian’s corpse hanging from a rope or something I’d find a way to kill myself here and now. 

As I made my way towards the cabin, I noticed something was missing. Or rather, someone. Jojo and Rathazul were nowhere to be found. In fact, I couldn’t even see the old rat’s tent - so it wasn’t like he’d left for something, he’d moved out. I assumed it was the same for the monk as well. The camp was completely deserted - if anything, it seemed nobody was living here anymore.

_ Did they take Arian with them? What happened? _

Still, wouldn’t hurt to check the cabin, just in case. If she wasn’t here, I’d have to go looking for the alchemist to ask him some questions; probably went back to his spot near the lake. If he’s not there too, well…

The door creaked as I pushed it open, signs of decay and bad need of maintenance adorning its surface as I stepped inside. Inside was an even bigger mess; the floorboards groaned wherever I took a step, the walls were beginning to form small cracks, and… huh. What’s that light?

I unsheathed Sashin and slowly made my way towards the kitchen, the flicker of a candle flame clearly visible from around the corner. Preparing myself for whatever was lying in wait behind it, I carefully stepped inside the doorway.

However, nothing would have prepared me for the sight that met my eyes.

A very disheveled Arian sat at the table, a cup of… something in front of her along with the candle I’d seen, her eyes dull and lifeless. She looked like she was in very poor condition; just a few steps away from death’s doorstep. I had no doubt that if anything were to get a decent hit on her, she’d die right then and there. The lizan’s eyes flickered to me briefly as I fully entered the room, showing no signs of any recognition.

_ Okay, I wasn’t really expecting her to recognize me, but still… _

Arian made no move to defend herself or attack me in any way, simply sitting in her chair as she took a sip of whatever was in that cup. She looked down into her mug as she finally spoke up. 

“I’m sorry, Syrin.” she whispered. “I failed you.” 

With that, she closed her eyes and let her arms hang limply at her side. “Well?” she asked, her eyes still closed. “Go ahead. Kill me.”

I stepped closer to her and gently wiped away a tear from her cheek, running a hand down the side of her face. She flinched, but didn’t stop me. “Arian…” I said quietly. The lizan’s eyes shot open at that, staring at me with shock evident in her blue eyes. “Why would I ever kill you? You’re the entire reason I came back here.”

Arian simply sat there, frozen in what seemed to be a mixture of fear, shock and confusion as she looked at me. After what felt like an eternity, she finally reacted to my words. “...I’ve seen those eyes exactly once before, and it was only for a fraction of a second. But I still remember them clear as day, and they belonged to someone else. And most importantly, he had a soul, and you do not. Who… who in Mareth are you? What did you do to Syrin?” she demanded. I silently stared back at her as I gave her an answer.

“I think you’ve already figured out who I am, Arian. You’re just trying to deny it.” I said softly. The disheveled mage shook her head as tears began to flow down her face once more. “No, no, no, no, no… he… he wouldn’t… y-you wouldn’t... “ She suddenly looked back up at me, a spark of life starting to form in her eyes.

“Are-are you? Are you Syrin?” she asked, almost in a pleading voice. I slowly nodded my head, confirming her suspicions. 

“Yes, it’s me, Arian. I promised you I would come back.” 

With those words, Arian stood up so fast her chair toppled over backwards with a clatter. She lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my midsection in a fierce hug. Tears streamed down her cheeks once more as she sobbed, tightening her hold like she was never going to let me go. 

Watching the ragged lizan cry out her sorrow, I sighed and patted her back, relishing the feeling of her body against mine after such a long time.

~-~

After a few minutes, Arian finally calmed down into somewhat controlled sniffles. I gently pushed her back towards the table, and we both took a seat.  _ ‘Just like old times, once again.’ _ The female lizan slowly extended a hand and caressed my cheek, running her fingers through the dark gray fur. “You’re real. You’re actually real.” she whispered, and I chuckled at her observation. 

“What, was hugging me and staining my clothes with your tears not enough assurance?”

“N-no, but… Ever since I accepted that you… died, I had hallucinations of you walking in the front door, smiling as you told me everything was over and we could live a peaceful life. And when I went to dive into your arms, you’d disappear right there and I’d plant my face into the floor.” She shook her head, obviously not enjoying the memory of them.

“So, you can see why I was so hesitant to see that you were still alive, though you’ve… changed. What happened?” she asked. “Last I saw you, you told me you were going to fight Lethice, and now… well, you’re a demon yourself, Syrin. Aside from the fact I can’t sense a soul in you, your appearance alone would convince anybody of that.” I sighed and leaned back in my chair, idly looking at a crack forming on the far side wall.

“It’s a long story, dear. How about you tell me what happened here first?”

Arian blinked, and nodded. “Okay… I guess that would work.” She went to take another sip from her mug, only to find that it was now empty. Scowling, she pushed it aside. “Where do I start…?”

~-~

I cried throughout the entire day you left, Syrin. I had no idea if you’d make it back alive, and the thought of you dying was unbearable. Or even worse, turned into Lethice’s plaything. You already know this, but some fates in this world are worse than death; as painful as it would be, I’d rather you had died than that.

You told me that it would only take a few days, but a week passed and you still hadn’t come back. I told myself that it was simply because something had gone wrong, that you were going to come back no matter how long it took… and soon that week turned into a month. Every day that passed was a day spent watching the direction you left, crying until I couldn’t cry any more.

Jojo and Rathazul tried to tell me that there was no point waiting for you any longer; you were most likely dead by now and that we had to leave before her army came searching for us. At first I simply told them that you were still alive and that I was going to stay here no matter what, but they kept it up until I couldn’t bear it anymore. So… I told them to leave. And they did. They tried to convince to come with them even as they did that, but I made myself clear on my decision, and they left after wishing me good luck. I haven’t seen nor heard of them ever since.

For a few weeks after that, I wondered if I should just kill myself. I had no reason to live anymore if you were dead. But a voice in the back of my head kept telling me that you were still alive, that you were still out there somewhere, and I’d be achieving nothing by taking my own life. So, I gave myself a reason to live - one other than you of course. I decided I’d stay here and protect the portal in your stead, since that was also one of your tasks. 

~-~

“That’s what I’d been doing until one day, a  _ certain _ demon wolf decided to show up and make me think my day had finally come.“ Arian finished, giving me a small grin. “Sound familiar?” I chuckled at her recount of seeing me for the first time. The new me, that is. 

“Anyways, that’s just about it.” she went on. “Now, I believe it’s your turn, dear.” I sighed again and wondered where to start with my own story. 

“I’ll make it simple and clear, Arian. I didn’t fight Lethice like I told you I was going to.” I told her. She seemed surprised by that but didn’t show much of a reaction. 

“I joined sides with her. I am now her Demon Champion.” 

Okay, she was either secretly a master at keeping a poker face, or she really wasn’t that surprised by the news. “...Why?” she asked after a few seconds of silence.

“You’re not surprised?” I questioned. The lizan merely shook her head before answering. “I did have my assumptions when you confirmed that you were a demon now, Syrin. Though, I was hoping more for something like ‘I killed Lethice and took her place in the process’.” She relit the flickering candle with a small magical flame. “Now, as I was saying. Why? You told me that it was your duty as the Champion to kill her.”

I rubbed my head as I wondered how to explain the situation to her. “Well, you see, Arian… there’s a not-so-small problem with that. In fact, Lethice told me this - and it was part of the reason why I joined her.” I leaned back in my chair again, taking care not to tip it over. This was going to be a long one.

“Arian, why don’t I tell you a little story?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter used to be one single chapter with the one that will come after this. But I decided that splitting them into two would look better.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading, whoever you are.


	11. Past Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of Syrin's past is uncovered in this chapter.

#  Chapter 10

“In a far away world, where humans are the only sentient beings, there was a small village nestled deep in the wilds. It had a population somewhere in the hundreds, and was led by a group of elders who acted as the village’s council.

The village, despite its small size, was known for being rich and prosperous, and so traders frequently visited it. However, there was one thing that was not known about the village to outsiders, and the elders forbade anyone from speaking of it. The village had a tradition of sending a ‘Champion’ to the cursed Demon Realm every year, and on the years they failed to produce one, bad things would happen. Diseases, crops wilting away for seemingly no reason, children disappearing, the like.

In this village, there was a little boy just like any other. He lived a typical life; his parents were kind and caring, he had several friends among his age, and it seemed it would be that way for his lifetime. But it seems that fate had other ideas for him. 

Because on his fifteenth birthday, both his parents died.”

Arian had been listening to my story silently with that ever-so-calm expression, but she let out a sharp gasp at that. I gave her a solemn look before continuing.

“Nobody ever found out exactly  _ how _ they died, but it wasn’t suicide. They had been murdered, for some reason. The elders, after launching their own investigation, declared that it was due to the influence of the demons of the Cursed World. They had somehow managed to kill my parents with their dark magics. That was what everyone, including the boy, was told, and that was what was believed to be the truth.

Obviously, the boy was furious at the demons for killing his beloved parents. From that day on, he began training himself, his one and only goal to exact revenge on those who were responsible. He vowed to become the next Champion so that he would get his opportunity, but he knew he was too young for that. So, he waited for his chance. 

And on the day he turned twenty, he got it. It was declared that he had been chosen as the next Champion. The boy was overjoyed that he was finally able to seek out his revenge, and began preparing for his journey. However, the elders told him that he was not allowed to bring anything through the portal. Of course he asked why, but that question would never be answered. 

It was another of the many strange things he had noted regarding the elders, because if he was expected to fight the evil beings of the Demon Realm, why was he not allowed to bring any weapons or supplies? Why was the only item allowed his clothes? And aside from that, why weren’t the elders showing any signs of their old age? But the boy had more important things to do than find answers for these questions, and so he did as he was told. He was led by one of the elders -  _ Elder Nomur _ \- to the cave within the mountain that housed the portal, with nothing but the clothes on his back.

And with a silent message to his dead parents, he stepped through.”

I paused as I noticed the room was a lot darker than when I had entered. The sun must have completely set by now - the only light in the room was from Arian’s small candle, and even that was starting to flicker again. Arian must have noticed as well, for she conjured a bright ball of white flames into existence and sent it hovering near the ceiling. I briefly nodded in thanks as I resumed my storytelling.

“The first thing he saw when he stepped through on the other side, was an imp. An imp, holding some sort of pink bubbly fluid. It told the boy - no, the Champion - that the last champion to come through had been all too eager to suck his cock when she woke up; the ‘lust draft’ had made sure of it. After a brief fight, the imp flew away telling the champion that ‘Queen Lethice’ would know of his actions.

Now, of course, this adds even more confusing facts. How did the imp know that the Champion would arrive, precisely at that time and location? Why did the elders not inform him of this ‘Queen Lethice’? What exactly was going on here?

Regardless of his new questions, the Champion pressed on. He set up camp near the portal and explored, gathering information and supplies, discovering new locations and people. He learned of the situation of the world, how the demons were corrupting everything with their magics, their factories and such. So he set off on a journey to destroy those corruptive facilities and kill all demons he came across - and finally, kill the well-known Lethice, Queen of Corruption.

It took a while, but he managed to accomplish many of his tasks - he succeeded in destroying the demons’ factory in the mountains, clearing out several of their lairs hidden here and there, killing hundreds of them along the way. As he did so, he finally discovered the location of Lethice’s stronghold; it was high up in the mountains, hidden deep beyond where he had ever ventured. It would be the hardest task he had ever faced - and he knew it. So, after saying goodbye to his many friends, acquaintances and his lovely lizan wife he had met during his journey, he set out to fulfill his destiny as the Champion.

It was a grueling battle, where he had to face several enemies that were much stronger than those he had faced before. In fact, his first opponent was none other than  _ himself _ . It was not some internal conflict in his mind, it was an actual physical clone of himself that stepped out from a mirror.”

The lizan mage’s eyes widened at that, a hand rising to her mouth as she stifled a gasp. I ignored it as I went on.

“After defeating the doppleganger, he went on to face a trio of gruesome enemies; the succubus gardener, a huge marble statue, and a corrupt centauress. All of them were incredibly hard to defeat - the succubus gardener in particular had an incredible ability to infinitely heal herself once a certain amount of damage was inflicted, so the champion had to resort to…  _ other _ methods. Overall, when he finally reached the palace room doors, he didn’t have a lot left in him. Regardless, he steeled himself to the task, and headed inside.

And inside that room, he learned of a terrible truth. A truth that came from the Demon Queen herself. 

_ There was no such thing as a Champion, Arian. _ It was just a glorified name for the sacrificial lambs that the elders sent to the demons every year in return for the power Lethice gave them.”

Arian’s eyes widened even more at the truth that had been revealed. Her mouth dropped open in shock, and I looked at her with a tight smile as I continued.

“Everything made sense now. His questions had finally been answered, though not in the way he had expected. Why didn’t the elders let him take any weapons or supplies? Simple. Why would you give a sacrifice a weapon? Why didn’t the elders show any signs of their old age? Because the demons gave them power to resist the effects of their life cycle. Why didn’t any of the past champions ever come back? Because they were sacrifices, not champions.

Do you understand, Arian? The Champion - no, not the champion, the  _ lamb _ \- was never meant to actually fight the demons of this world. He was never meant to do anything other than be carted off to be a slave or whatever fate awaited the previous sacrifices, and he  _ certainly _ wasn’t supposed to be in Lethice’s throne room, carving his way through her guards.

The lamb was, of course, furious at learning the secrets of his village’s so-called ‘tradition’. All that work and effort he had put into fulfilling a destiny that never existed, gone. Wasted. Meaningless. And now his only choices were to fight Lethice and win, die in the process, or...  _ worse _ . 

Yet, he knew he couldn’t just die like this. He wasn’t going to let all of the hard work he put into his life in this world be for nothing, and most importantly he now had to get revenge for what the elders had done. So, he made himself a new option - to join the Demon Queen instead of fighting her. He’d seen an opportunity within the fucked-up situation he was in, and decided that it was the best choice he had.

And that, my dear, is how the Demon Champion came to be. A great betrayal, hidden until the very end, that made a person who had been fighting for what he believed to be good - join the very demons he had been fighting against.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


	12. Corrupting the Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syrin corrupts Arian and turns her into a demon like him.

“So, there you have it. The truth behind the ‘traditions’ of the boy’s village. How does that make you feel?” I asked the lizan as I concluded my story. 

Arian, for her part, didn’t say a word. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she silently cried, staring at the table wordlessly. I simply sat back and let her do her thing as she stained the wooden surface with her tears. After a few minutes, she stopped crying and stood up. Her eyes locked onto mine as she stepped over to me, standing at my side. I noticed something different about her as she did so.

Her eyes. They’d always been so bright and lively. Now, they were more like ice-cold orbs of fury. In fact, while her expression was very calm, I could sense the rage bubbling behind the neutral mask. 

_ Hell has no fury like a woman scorned. _

At least it seemed I wasn’t the target of that rage.

“Syrin.” she said, bringing me out of my thoughts. “That village. Was it named Ingnam?” 

Her tone was level and calm, but I knew she was anything but. I looked at her straight in the eyes, and answered her question.

“Yes. Yes Arian, it was.”

The lizan’s eyes darkened at that, and I swore I actually felt the room get colder somehow.

“The boy,” she continued. “was he named Syrin?”

She already knew the answer to that question. We both knew it.

“Yes, Arian. Yes he was.” I said softly, confirming her allegations.

“....”

The air in the room seemed to grow impossibly colder as the mage stood where she was without a word. This went on for a few minutes, and I briefly wondered if I should try talking to her before taking a look at her face and deciding to stay still. Soon, Arian finally broke the silence with an icy voice that was even colder than when I had confronted Lethice.

_ “I’ll kill them.” _ she whispered.  _ “I’ll kill them all. How- how dare they do such a thing-” _ she broke from her trance-like state as I pulled her into a hug.

“It’s okay, honey.” I spoke into her ear. “It’s fine. I’m still mad as hell at the elders for using me like that, but I wouldn’t have met you if they hadn’t. That’s one thing I’m thankful for, though of course not to them.”

The lizan was silent for a few moments before she spoke up again. “Turn me.”

“What?” I asked. 

“I said, turn me.”

“Arian, you don’t mean-”

“You’re here to make me join you, aren’t you?” she interrupted. I looked at her for a good minute before slowly nodding. “Yes. That was also one of the reasons I came here.”

“So do it. Turn me into a demon so I can be with you again. I’ll help you get your revenge on those elders.” she replied, not showing a hint of uncertainty in her voice. 

I stared at her for a moment as I took in her eagerness to become a soulless demon. Sure, I didn’t think it would take a lot of convincing for her to join me, but to ask me herself? Perfect.

“Well then, let’s get started.” I replied, getting up from my seat. Arian, in turn, stared up at me as she wrung her fingers together nervously. “So, um, how does this work?” she asked. 

I smirked at her question. “How do you think it works?” 

The lizan blushed at that, her white cheeks turning a faint red. “Ummm… something involving the bedroom, I guess?”

“Your guess is correct, my fair lady.” I said, picking her up bridal style into my arms.  _ Just like that time as well. _ Arian merely giggled as she settled into a comfortable position. “Well then, forward my trusty steed!” she joked, and we laughed together as I carried her towards the bedroom.

Once inside, we wasted no time getting naked and got on the bed. Arian and I stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before leaning in and pulling ourselves into an intense kiss as we let out our desires for each other. I pulled back only when the lack of air started getting to my head, and the blushing lizan reached out and wrapped her arms around me into a fierce hug.

We stayed that way for a few minutes until I felt something wet drip onto my shoulder. Arian had started crying again, and I rubbed her back with my hands as she stained my own back with her tears.

“Syrin… oh, Syrin… I missed you… I missed you so much…” she choked out as she cried, and I responded by pulling her even deeper into the hug. I would have leaked a few tears of my own if it were possible, but my transformation had made me unable to shed any tears. Apparently whatever powers that had been at work had decided the Demon Champion would never be in a situation to cry. Too bad that they were wrong.

“I missed you too Arian.” I whispered, and she simply resorted to silently crying into my shoulder as she held onto me like a lifeline from a certain death. Soon, though, she sat up and promptly laid face-up on the bed, looking at me with pure desire burning in her eyes.

“Come on,” she said softly. “Let’s begin.” 

I was all too happy to oblige.

Arian squeaked in surprise as I leapt on top of her, pinning her to her spot as I mashed my lips against hers into another kiss. Unguided, my erect member quickly found its way between her legs and began poking around for the entrance. A few blind stabs later, it found its way in and the blushing lizan gasped as I gently began thrusting into her wet folds. Her sex was awash and I slid right up to the hilt in her soft, boiling heat, eliciting a deep, guttural moan from her. Grimacing at the incredible jolt of pleasure that sparked right up along my spine, I steadied my body and agonisingly drew myself out, only to thrust myself straight back into her.

Arian cried out and if I hadn’t been biting my lip from the pleasure I would have as well. The joy of feeling her flesh against mine after such a long time apart was unmatchable to anything I’d felt in my life, and I felt myself starting to run on instinct as I began rutting her with total abandon. There was no need for words anymore, no need for any foreplay. It was just the two of us and our love for each other in this room, passion and desire burning into a lusty haze that played around our heads. Arian tried to push herself up into my thrusts a few times, but soon she simply let me take over, grunting and panting as I pushed her into the bed with every thrust.

Suddenly, her whole body trembled and I felt a wave of heat engulf my shaft as she arched her back, her walls growing even tighter around me, until with a final sharp cry she came. A flood of juices soaked my abdomen as the lizan rode out her orgasm, her pink vagina quivering as it spewed liquid lust in droves onto the bed beneath her.

With Arian shuddering beneath me and her glistening canal wrapped impossibly tight around my wolf-cock, I started to pick up the pace, wet smacking noises sounding throughout the room every time our sexes met. As I looked at the gasping, panting lizan writhing in pleasure, something I’d never paid attention to suddenly registered in my mind.

I loved her. I no longer had a soul, but I was somehow still able to love her. This was a trait unshared by any of the demons I’d met after joining Lethice, and frankly I suspected that a demon being unable to love was the norm. After all, how can you love someone when your body no longer has a soul? And yet… every time I looked at Arian, stared into her eyes as we kissed… I could feel that love I had held for her before I’d become the Demon Champion. Truly abnormal and out of the ordinary, but I was making no complaints. The new question was, would Arian also be able to love me when I turned her?

Only one way to find out.

I tapped into an old power I hadn’t used since I made Amily my slave, calling upon the corruption bubbling within myself into my groin. Thoughts of a demonized Arian filled my head, and I sent them towards my cock. Beneath the red, slick wolf-pecker, my balls churned, growing heavy with a load of pure liquid corruption ready to defile whoever it was released into and reap their soul. I instinctively knew that once I came inside my lizan lover, there would be no going back for her.

“Arian,” I panted, barely managing to hold my orgasm back. “Arian, last chance to back out.”

Instead of answering me, the lizan wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into a fierce kiss.  _ Shut up and just do it _ , her eyes said, and I eagerly took her permission to continue.

A bestial roar echoed through the bedroom as with one last thrust, I began painting Arian’s womb with my seed, black vile cum ripe with corruption rushing out to meet her flesh in copious amounts. She gasped as the soul-reaping fluid filled her up from inside, then relaxed, accepting the corruption into her body.

“Oh, Syrin.” she murmured. “I can feel it. I can feel it working its way into me. For my entire life I’ve been fighting this, and now…” She raised a hand to my cheek, brushing her fingers against the dark gray fur. “Looks like my time is finally here. I hoped I would be able to live my life as a pure, uncorrupt being… but it’s okay. Everything’s okay as long as I have you, Syrin. My place is by your side, as it always will be.” Her hand moved, reaching out for my own and holding it firmly in its grasp.

“Please. Just hold me like this while it does its job.” she whispered, and I nodded, slowly pulling out of her dripping slit as I moved to sit on my knees by her side. No words were said as I took her right hand and held it in mine. I could already sense the taint inside her spreading out into her entire body; her soul was flickering, and it wouldn’t be much longer until it was extinguished by the waves of defilement rushing through her veins. 

A splotch of black appeared on Arian’s crotch and quickly began to spread, replacing the smooth white scales with black, hardened ones. The now-corrupt mage noticed as well as I, and sighed as she accepted her fate. “So, it’s finally begun.” she commented, watching herself transform under the powers of the corruption coursing through her body. “Syrin…” she said softly. “Will I… will I still be able to remember you after I turn?” she asked, asking the same question I’d been asking myself until now. 

I merely nodded, giving her a tight smile. “Yes, you will. Don’t worry about losing your memories.” I had no idea whether this was true or not. Amily had kept her memory when I made her my slave, but I myself had lost all memories when I’d become Lethice’s consort. Overall, I had no way of knowing how Arian would turn out. It was a gamble - if I was right, that was all good; if I was wrong, she wouldn’t remember what I had told her anyway.

The changing lizan sighed in relief at my answer. “Then I have nothing to worry about.” Her body slightly lifted up off the bed as her butt and hips grew larger, shifting into a form more befitting a demoness. Shapely curves began to adorn her frame as her breasts swelled, growing into generous E-cups; a sizable difference compared to their previously small size. Deep purple lines appeared on her stomach, slowly branching out to form strange, yet intricate markings on her body. They glowed with a pale eerie light as they melded themselves into Arian’s new scales, and the lizan frowned as she watched them spread into her limbs.

“What are those… whatever that is doing?” she questioned.

“I’m not entirely sure either,” I replied. “But that happened to me as well when I turned into a demon. Based on my experience, I think it takes whatever your best ability is and enhance it immensely. Mine was my physical capabilities. I’d assume yours is your magic.”

Arian grinned at that, and I noticed her teeth were a lot sharper than they used to be. 

“Enhanced magic, huh? Along with the fact that I’m a lot sexier now and that I’m doing this to be at your side, I think giving up my soul is totally worth it. In fact, I don’t even care anymore. Who needs a soul anyway?” she purred. The corruption was getting to her mind now. A pure Arian would never had said something like that.

By this point, her head was the only part of her body that had remained unchanged. That would change very soon however, for the wave of black was rapidly climbing up her neck. Arian squeezed my hand as she watched the final part of her transformation approach. Her eyes stared up into mine, and I suddenly realized that this would be the last time I would see those sparkling blue eyes.

“Syrin,” she whispered. “I can feel it. It’s almost done now. It’s starting to take my soul.” 

As I watched, specks of red began to appear in her eyes while the whites slowly began shifting to a dark hue. Her pupils dilated, then contracted into vertical slits, giving them a truly evil look. Arian suddenly gasped, sucking in a breath of air as her body shuddered. The last of the corruption had finally taken hold inside her, and now all that was left was her soul to be extracted.

“Oh, Marae, that feels  _ good. _ ” she moaned, closing her eyes. “Syrin, this feels really fucking good. I never thought losing your soul could be so… oh… ohhhh… AAAAAHHHH!!” she screamed, exploding into soul-shattering release. The corrupt lizan convulsed as her vagina quivered, ejecting waves of glistening femcum that quickly turned black, her soul leaving her body along with her juices. She moaned profusely in utter bliss as her drenched cunt did its best to imitate a lewd sprinkler, spraying the bed beneath her with the essence of her very being. 

Finally, the streams of black soul-infused cum stopped, pooling amongst itself unnaturally as a shape began to grow from the puddle it had formed. The surface of the growing object shimmered, and began to crystalize into a transparent purple color. A few seconds later, the puddle of black was gone, and in its place was a very familiar violet crystal.

Arian’s Lethicite.

I turned my attention to the newly-formed soul shard, leaving the panting lizan to recover while I inspected it. It was… incredible, to put it simply. The crystal was of top-notch quality; Arian must have possessed an incredibly pure soul in order to create something like this. I smirked, pleased with the knowledge that I had been the one to corrupt such a pure being and was currently holding her Lethicite in my hands. I wanted to consume it right away, but there was something more important than increasing my power right now.

Leaving the purple crystal where it was, I returned to Arian’s side, gently shaking her in order to get her to her senses. She groaned, then slowly sat up, shaking her head as she did so. I immediately noticed something was off about her. Her eyes were a deep violet instead of red like I had expected.  _ ‘Maybe the red mixed with the original blue as she turned?’ _ I wondered, but the demonic lizan had already turned her attention to me. She cocked her head, studying me as if she was trying to remember who I was - and I felt my breath catch in my throat.  _ No, no, no, please no- _

She kneeled in front of me, pressing her head to the bedsheets. “What are your orders, Master?” she purred, in a very seductive tone.

I froze up, the immense shock and utter despair leaving me unable to move or even react in any way. 

I’d done it again.

I’d made her another Amily.

_ Oh Marae no, why, why, WHY? I SHOULD’VE KNOWN THIS WOULD HAP- wait she’s laughing? _

I sat there and watched in dumbfounded silence as the reborn lizan laughed, unable to say anything from the utter confusion. After a few minutes of expressing her amusement in the form of uncontrolled laughter, she finally looked up at me, an evil grin on her face.

“Oh, Syrin, the look on your face!” she snickered, starting to laugh again. “It was priceless!”

It took me a few more seconds to finally realize the situation. “...Arian?” I managed to say.

“Hmm?”

“Are you… well, you?”

“Of course I am, silly!” she laughed. “What, did you actually think I was your slave now?” A sultry grin spread across her face as she looked at me again. “But if you want me to, I can keep calling you Master.” she purred. A black, scaly hand with claws adorning its tips reached up and brushed across the fur on my cheek, lightly scratching the skin. “How about it, mmm?”

I gently removed her hand from my face. I knew she would never hurt me, but having claws like that too close to my head was never pleasant. “No, don’t do that Arian. I already have enough people calling me ‘Lord’ or ‘Champion’, you calling me ‘Master’ is one of the last things I’d want to add to that list.” I told her. 

The corrupted mage pouted as she returned her hand to her side. “Aww, and here I was thinking I’d found a kink of yours.” She turned her attention to the crystalised remains of her soul on the bed.

“So, this is the stuff that the demons go head over heels for, huh?” she remarked, picking it up and turning it over in her grasp. It shined with a faint glow, bathing her palm in a strange, yet remarkable light. None of the Lethicites I’d seen up to now had done that, and I began to wonder if there was something unique about Arian that made her Lethicite so unusual. Nonetheless, it seemed she was going to treat it like any other - as a means to extra power.

“I’ve always wondered why they were so obsessed with these, you know. Sure, they’re pretty… or at least this one is… but I wouldn’t use this as a decoration. Some sort of enchanting material, then…?” she muttered.

Nope, she didn’t know about the usage of Lethicites. Might as well tell her.

“Arian, uh… you, um, eat them. Apparently they make a demon more powerful when consumed - something about the energy of the souls contained within, but I never bothered understanding exactly how they work. Neither did Lethice.” I said, answering her unasked question.

Arian scowled at the mention of the demoness, but when I blinked her expression was back to normal. Had I imagined it? 

“Oh, I see. That answers a lot of questions…” she murmured. “So, since I’m a demon now, it should work for me as well, right?”

“Yes, it should. Go ahead.” I replied, hiding the disappointment of not being able to taste her Lethicite myself. To my surprise, instead of bringing the Lethicite to her mouth, her mouth opened and a long serpentine tongue came snaking out, wrapping around the shining crystal. The tip began licking the surface as if it were tasting it.

“Oooh, I taste  _ delicious _ .” Arian moaned, drawing the crystal into her mouth with her tongue. With an audible  _ crunch _ , she chomped down, making more comments on the taste of of her soul, and swallowed.

Then, she suddenly froze.

“Arian?” I asked, unsure of what had just happened. 

She didn’t reply. 

I reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, intending to gently shake her from her frozen state -

And found myself repelled away from her by an unknown force, tumbling off the side of the bed. 

I quickly launched into a backwards roll, ending into a partial crouch. I stood up and gazed at the still-frozen Arian, wondering what to do. I couldn’t touch her - I had no intention to see what would happen the second time I tried that - and she wasn’t responding to anything I said. Deciding to wait until something happened, I sat down on the floor. 

A few minutes later, I had counted thirty-seven lines in a particular floorboard I was looking at when I heard Arian stir. I looked up to see the corrupt mage staring off into nothing, and stood up to walk to her side.

“Arian?” I said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

The following turn of events occurred so fast I would not have even seen anything had I not been the Demon Champion.

Arian whipped her body around, causing my hand to start dropping as the body that had been supporting it disappeared. In the next instant, she swiped at it with her claws, and I barely managed to withdraw it in time. She hardly gave me any chance to recover from the sudden attack, leaping from the bed to pounce at me. I grabbed her arms as her momentum carried both of us to the ground, flipping my body so that she landed on the bottom.

The snarling lizan snapped at me with her new teeth, and I had to turn my head this way and that, lest she take a bite out of my muzzle. Her eyes were hard and cold with no recognition of who I was; colder than even when I’d told her about the elders. That wasn’t the only thing I noticed, though. They were actually glowing with that same violet light, radiating raw power in its luminescence. I could tell that it wouldn’t end well for me if this went on for too long; I had to get through to her.

“Arian!”

No response. She kept trying to bite my nose - I was too heavy for her to flip both of us over.

“ **ARIAN!** ” I roared, taking a risk and putting my face directly in hers, staring into her still-glowing eyes. Arian froze again at that, and as I watched, the purple light around her eyes slowly faded as she began to focus on me.

“...Syrin?” she said after a few more moments of silence.

I sighed in relief. “Yes, it’s me. You mind calming down? I don’t mean to misjudge your beauty, but you’re pretty scary when you’re trying to chew my nose off.”

Arian stared at me for a few more moments with those violet eyes of hers, before gasping in shock. “Oh, oh goodness, I attacked you! Syrin, I- I’m so sorry-” she began, but I quickly cut her off.

“Arian, it’s okay. I’m fine. I know it wasn’t your fault; you were probably just overwhelmed by the incredible influx of power into your body. Speaking of which, do you feel fine? Anything out of the ordinary?” I told her, letting go of her arms and getting up. She opted to simply sit on the floor.

“Fine?” she echoed. “Syrin, I feel much better than fine. In fact, I feel  _ wonderful _ . Even more than before. So much power tingling behind my fingertips, and this new body, ohhh…” I reached down to help her up, but she pushed my hand away and kneeled before me. ‘ _ What the…’ _

“Syrin.” she said softly, looking up at me. “You opened my eyes to this side of the world. You gave me this new body, this new life. You gave me all this new power. Thank you, thank you so much for everything.” She stood up and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Her eyes burned with desire as she pulled away, looking at me lovingly. “I love you, Syrin. I am yours, as you are mine. For all eternity and beyond.”

“Together forever, Arian.” I agreed, leaning in for another tender round of spit-sharing. She was panting by the time we broke apart, and her nipples were visibly erect.

“Oh, Syrin.” she moaned. “All that transforming and soul-eating really put me in the mood again.” She hopped up onto the bed and presented, her puffy slit already beginning to drip streams of her liquid lust. Her tail waved back and forth as she shook her firm ass at me, sending the scent of her arousal my way.

“Well, lover?” she cooed. “Care to help out?”

I grinned as I joined her on the bed, and soon the room was filled with the joyous sounds of our lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still not dead.
> 
> Been quite a while though, hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.


	13. An Old Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I ended up using the Whitney idea.
> 
> Now I have to figure out what the hell I'm going to use her for in the future.

I awoke to a silent, dark room, with only the sounds of Arian’s breathing audible. Sitting up, I smiled down at the sleeping lizan as I idly brushed a finger across her cheek. I knew from the short fight against her last night that she would be a terrifying opponent on the battlefield even without her magic, and yet in this state she looked just as cute as before. So much potential destruction and death lay within the rather unremarkable demoness, and yet here she was sleeping next to me. My loving wife and life partner.

It’s said that destiny is what the individual creates, and so far I was pretty happy with what I’d made. I’d joined a powerful queen who would no doubt take over the rest of the world soon, gained immense power from becoming her Champion, and best of all, rejoined with my lover. The joy of hearing her say that she loved me even after losing her soul was greater than anything I’d felt before. In fact, it almost made me thankful for the traitorous elders for sending me here as a sacrifice.

Almost.

‘_ Just you wait Nomur, you and the others. Just you wait.’ _ I thought, gritting my teeth at the memory of the old bastards who had thrown me to the wolves. When I lost my memories after becoming the Demon Champion, I’d also forgotten exactly why I’d joined Lethice to begin with. She was my Queen and I was hers, so I did what she wished without question.

I was still loyal to her as I would always be - but I would never forget about the elders now. I had no doubt she would take over the rest of Mareth soon, and if someone were to find a way out of this realm, it would be her. Ingnam would be on the list sooner or later, and when that day came, well… nothing would be stopping me from my revenge.

_ Have fun with your puny powers while you still can, you treacherous little shits. I’m coming for you. _

I was brought out of plotting my revenge plans as Arian stirred and slowly woke up, yawning as she did so. A faint ray of sunlight shone on her face as the sun began to creep over the horizon, and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She looked at me, and smiled.

“So it wasn’t a dream this time. All of that actually happened…” she murmured. 

I smirked at her comment. “Really, Arian? After everything we did last night, you still have to make sure you’re not dreaming?”

She shot a glare at me. “You try having hallucinations for several months and see how you accept reality.” 

I shrugged at her reply. “Fair enough.”

“So, what’s the plan now?” she asked. 

I gazed out the window at the rising sun before answering. “For starters, we’re going to have to figure out how to introduce you to Lethice. I don’t think she’ll be happy to see you with me when I return.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m the Demon Champion, remember? I had to get permission to leave from Lethice to come here, and I… _ half-lied _ about why. I told her I had remembered that there was something in my old camp that was crucial to my fighting capabilities, so if I show up with you instead of some kind of weapon like she would expect, how do you think she would react?”

“Oh…”

I sighed and put my head in my hands. “Really should have thought this through…” I muttered.

“Well, you do realize I am a living weapon of sorts, right?” came her voice. I looked up to see her brandishing her new claws. Unsheathed, they had a length of about three inches. I had no idea how they fit inside her hands, and I didn’t really want to know. “Along with the fact that I belong to you, you could say I’m one of your weapons.” she purred. I smiled at her, but shook my head.

“Though you are correct in a sense, I doubt Lethice would see it that way.” I told her. “How to do this…” I thought aloud. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. “I have an idea, but you might not like it.”

“I’m all ears.”

“The reason Lethice wouldn’t be happy to see you is that, let’s face it, it’s pretty obvious you’re in some kind of relationship with me. She would see you as a threat to her in the sense that you would make my loyalties waver. So, if I introduce you in a way that assures that you won’t be a liability, she might be more accepting of you.” I explained. As I told her my thoughts, I suddenly became aware of something.

Before, I would have done anything for the Demon Queen, even if it meant risking my own life. Now, if I were to come across a situation where I had to save either Lethice or Arian, I would choose my lover without a second thought. My loyalties had already shifted, and the realization was a chilling one. I vowed to keep it a secret no matter what; Lethice would kill Arian the moment she found out, and most likely wipe my memories with her magics.

“...Your point is?” Arian asked.

“If I introduce you as my slave, she wouldn’t see you as a threat to her control over me. It would also mean you indirectly serve her through me as well, so more reason for her to accept you.” I told her.

The corrupt mage snarled at that, and I flinched as her eyes flashed dangerously. _ “I will not serve anyone other than you, Syrin. Especially not that sadistic bitch.” _ she seethed, and I could tell that there was no room for arguments here. Looks like she absolutely despises the idea of being under someone’s command. Well, other than mine that is.

“Alright, alright. No serving Lethice. Just do whatever I need you to do for me then, is that okay?” I offered. Arian scowled, but eventually nodded her head in agreement. “Fine. But only for you, Syrin. Only for you.” she stated.

“Okay, that’s one thing down. How do you feel about the ‘slave introduction’ idea?” I asked. She cocked her head to the side, seemingly in thought until she suddenly grinned. “Despite what you said earlier, it looks like you did want me to call you Master after all.” she teased, and I groaned in defeat.

“Oh come on, Arian…”

“Oh, fine. As for my answer, I’m perfectly okay with it. Besides, this way I can practice for when we do it in bed.”

“Arian, I am telling you again, that is NOT one of my kinks!”

“Whatever you say, _ Master. _”

I threw my hands up in defeat, groaning as I got up and headed for the door. A giggling Arian followed, and soon we were on our way back to the stronghold together.

~-~

The sun shone brightly overhead as we walked through the grassy lands. Off to the right, I could see the lake in the distance. The sunlight reflecting off the calm surface of the water gave a peaceful visage, but I had long since learned that its waters were anything but pure. Arian seemed to have seen the lake as well, and I briefly stopped walking as she stared at it.

“Looking at that makes me remember something.” she said after a few seconds.

“What would that be?” I asked.

“You see, Syrin… my idea of a happy married life with you after you were finished with your duties was living in a nice house on the shores of a lake, with a few children and maybe a dog. Not that I don’t like how things have turned out, but it seems that my fantasy will always be a fantasy now.” she sighed. She was right - as long as I was the Demon Champion, there would be no ‘retirement’ of any kind for me. Even if Lethice finished her conquest of this world(and the others that would come after), I doubted she would just let me go off and live the rest of my life with Arian like that. I pushed the thought to the back of my head as I thought of how to cheer her up. Looking back at the lake, I suddenly had an idea.

“Arian, you know we can’t have kids. I really wish we could, but what with the current situation I think it’s better off we don’t have any right now. Neither of us would be able to care for them, and I would never wish that kind of life on a growing child.” The lizan nodded solemnly at that, and I quickly continued. “However, I think I have a great idea on how to get us a dog.”

Arian visibly perked up at that. “Really?” she asked.

“Of course.” I answered, my thoughts turning to a certain farm on the shores of the lake we were looking at. A grin spread slowly over my face.

“Honey, why don’t I introduce you to a friend of mine?”

~-~

The waves of the lake splashed gently as I walked along the sandy shore, shining sword in hand. It and a few other items were all I had found after a few days of exploring this world. Currently, I was trying to find something to eat that wasn’t corrupt or some sort of transformative - I had quickly learned that not knowing what the hell you were putting in your mouth could have dire consequences. The pair of cat ears on my head and the horse-cock that now hung between my legs were both good examples of that fact. While I really wasn’t going to complain about a larger dick, I did want to preserve my humanity as much as possible.

The pangs of hunger struck once more and I began to wonder if I should just give in and eat some of that fruit I found in the forest earlier. What could possibly go wrong other than some other parts of my body changing again? And yet, to think my biggest enemy would merely be food and not the demons I was expecting to fight… No. I couldn’t give up like this. I had to search some more. I climbed up a small hill, intending to see if I could spot some new locations at its top. As I did so, however, one thing immediately came into my sight.

A farm! Who would’ve thought there would be a farm like this in this world? No matter. What was important was that this farm probably had food good enough to eat without much worry. I began descending the hill, walking past the fields to the figure working in the distance. As I neared, the figure stood up, and I recognized it - her - as a dog-morph. She took off her hat and looked at me for a few seconds before speaking.

“Well, hello there, nice to see a fellow who hasn’t gone mad with corruption in a while!” she exclaimed. “My name’s Whitney, and it’s mighty fine I don’t have to pitchfork you like most guests!” 

I smiled at the warm welcome; it was nice to have someone I could actually talk to instead of fighting them. “Hello to you too; my name’s Syrin. Nice to meet you.” I said, offering her a hand. She took it in hers and warmly shook it. 

“So, Syrin, what brings you around these parts? Don’t really get a lot of folks coming here, and like I told you, the few who do are usually up to no good. Also, quite sure this world is pretty scarce of humans; though you seem to have gotten a new set of ears somewhere. Where’d you even come from?” she asked. 

I sheepishly ran a hand through my hair as I answered. “Well, you see, I’m the Champion of Ingnam. I came here through the portal just a few days ago. And as for your first question, I’ve been trying to find something to eat that doesn’t have… _ unusual _ effects, if you get what I mean. Actually, that was why I came here in the first place. Think you could help out in that matter?”

Her expression brightened. “Ah, I see! Well then Syrin, you’ve come to the right place. Here, help me out with the fields and I’ll see if I can get you something to eat.”

I smiled and took up place beside her, working the fields with the dog woman for the next few hours.

\---

The sun was about to start setting when Whitney finally called it a day. I groaned as I stood up, straightening my back properly for the first time in a good while. Fighting and working definitely used different sets of muscles; I was very, very sure of that fact now. The seemingly-fine dog woman placed her tools in her wheelbarrow and began heading for the house at the edge of the fields. 

“Come along, Syrin, and I’ll get you your food.” she called, and I hurried to catch up with her.

“So, how is it that you manage to keep a farm going out here, when there’s demons and all sorts of other creatures everywhere I go?” I asked her, walking by her side.

She simply shrugged. “Don’t know, don’t care. My guess is that this area has some sort of effect on the corrupted beings in that they simply can’t find it. Any ‘guests’ that I had to deal with were only partly corrupt, so it wasn’t that hard to get rid of them.” She stopped near a barn and set the wheelbarrow aside. 

“Wait there just a second.” she said, and disappeared inside. I turned around and gazed at the scenery while I waited. The crops in the fields waved gently in the wind as the sunset’s light washed over them, and the peaceful image made me think of Ingnam’s own farms. I used to live on a farm as well, with large wheat fields that would turn into a sea of gold waves when harvest season came. I had great amounts of fun frolicking within the fields, playing an endless game of hide-and-seek with my friends until my parents - 

Oh. Right. There goes the positive feelings. 

I gritted my teeth at the thought of my dead parents, who had been killed by the evil demons of this realm. It was the main reason I’d vowed to become the Champion, and now I had my chance at revenge. No time to waste trying to fool myself that this world was a peaceful one just from looking at some fields.

_ I’ll find whoever killed you, Mom, Dad. I’ll make sure I get revenge for you. _

“Hey, Syrin? You still there?”

I blinked.

Whitney had returned from within the barn and was waving… something in my face. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed it. It looked like a pepper - but something seemed off about it. Blood rushed to my face as I realized why. It was shaped exactly like a dog’s penis!

“Wha- what’s this?” I stammered. 

Whitney chuckled at my reaction. “It’s a canine pepper. Takes up a good deal of my crop - thought I’d give you one along with your food.”

“A… a canine pepper?” I asked, still bewildered about the strange-looking vegetable.

“Yep, does exactly what you think it does. Food’s food though, and it doesn’t really matter to me since I always was this way and they don’t change me the slightest. By the way, here.” She tossed me a small bag. Opening it, I found that it was full of corn, some bread and other vegetables.

“That should last you a few days. If you need more, don’t hesitate to stop by again - you’re a good farm hand.” she said with a warm smile.

“Why’d you give me this, though? I told you I was looking for things to eat that wouldn’t transform me any further.” I asked her, holding up the pepper.

Whitney sighed. “Well, you see, Syrin… I’ll be honest with ya, if you’re going to be living out here, you’re eventually going to lose your human features. I’d suggest you go find one of those hidden cities in the desert if you want a steady supply of safe food, but you probably can’t do that since you have a duty to carry out. You should choose what you’re going to be while you still can, Syrin, or this world will choose for you. And trust me, when the world chooses for you, you won’t like its choice.”

Her words took me aback, the realization hitting me hard. So it was inevitable? I wouldn’t be able to stay human if I was going to survive in this land?

“...Alright. I see, thanks for the advice. I’ll see you later.” I said grimly, heading back for my camp.

“Don’t forget what I told you, Syrin. Hope to see you soon.” she called after me.

The setting sun cast a long shadow from my body as I trudged towards my new home.

~-~

“So, that’s how you met this Whitney?” Arian asked, peering over the crest of the hill at the farm below.

“Yep. Spent quite a lot of time working here for food before I found Tel’Adre… can’t remember much about it though.” I replied.

“Why’d you choose to be a wolf-morph, then?”

“I don’t know, it just came to me when I thought about what to be. I did find myself fascinated with wolves ever since I saw one as a kid. I’m happy with what I chose to be... and you sure weren’t making any complaints about it last night.”

“Oh, Syrin, you tease… anyways, why are we here? Does she breed dogs on her farm or something?”

I laughed at her question. “No, Arian, she’s going to be our dog.”

Arian raised an eyebrow at that, and grinned. “Oooh, I like the sound of that.” she purred. “Are you going to transform her or something, or just make her a slave?”

“Well, wouldn’t you like to know?” I chuckled. “Come on, let’s go introduce you.” I began to trudge over the edge, but she grabbed my arm as I passed her.

“Not so fast, dear.”

I was about to ask what she was doing when suddenly a tingling sensation broke out over my entire body. I clenched my eyes at the sudden feeling, and when I opened them, I noticed something strange about myself.

My fur. It was the same light-gray it had been before my assimilation into Lethice’s ranks. I looked over to Arian to see that she had reverted to her pre-corruption form as well, complete with smooth white scales and the sparkling blue eyes. She’d kept her incredibly seductive frame though, and combined with the false visage of purity it almost made me jump her right then and there.

“Like what you see?” she laughed, turning around to give me a nice view of her firm ass, albeit covered by her robes. “We can’t just go down there looking like ourselves, Syrin, she’d notice right away.”

I nodded, keeping my eyes firmly locked onto her rump. “Yeah, good idea...” 

She giggled at my reaction. “Darling, if you look at me like that any longer I’m going to fuck you right here until I’m satisfied, and then we’re going to waste time. Come on, let’s go.” She started down the hill, her hips and tail moving in a way that I knew was intended for me to see.

_ “Evil little lizan.” _ I grumbled, trying to keep myself from getting hard at the sight of her behind as I made my way down the hill as well. I could already see the dog-woman working in the fields in the distance, and Arian must have seen her as well, for she made a beeline straight towards her. Whitney stood up as we approached, and we stopped a short distance away from where she was standing.

“...Syrin. Long time no see.” she said, after a moment of silence.

“It’s been a while.” I agreed. “Your farm looks just as good as when I last saw it.”

“Who’s the lizan?” she asked, giving Arian a suspicious look.

“Oh, this is Arian, my wife. We met in Tel’Adre. Arian, say hi.” I gave the disguised lizan a pat on the shoulder.

“Hello. Nice to meet you.” Arian said, in a tone that didn’t really sound like she meant it.

“....” 

Whitney looked at me, then at Arian, then back at me as she seemed to think of something. She finally spoke up after a few more back-and-forth looks between the two of us.

“Syrin, the last time I saw you, you told me that you were going to fight Lethice. You said that you would either return with her head, or you would not come back at all. Well, it’s been a few months, and you’re here again. But why haven’t I heard of Lethice’s death, then?” she asked. I cursed internally; I had no way to explain that to her. Oh well, it wasn’t like I was hoping for a peaceful encounter anyway.

“Also,” the farmer continued. “Rumors have been going on about this new ‘Demon Champion’ every time I go to Tel’Adre to sell my produce recently. Do you know anything about that?”

“Perhaps.” I replied, with a small grin. Whitney’s eyes narrowed.

“Last question, Syrin. Why is it that even at this distance, I can feel torrents of corruption coming off of you - both of you? Is she really even your wife?” Her lips pressed into a tight line. “...You’re not Syrin, are you?”

I chuckled. “Well, shucks. I had to try, didn’t I?” 

I looked at Arian. She got the hint, and dispelled both our disguises, revealing our true forms. Whitney stifled a gasp of surprise and stepped back, reaching into her wheelbarrow for something. “Who… who are you?” she demanded.

“It actually is me, Whitney. I’m Syrin. And yes, I am the Demon Champion. Loyal servant of Queen Lethice. Does that answer your question?” I told her, keeping an eye on the hand inside the wheelbarrow.

The dog woman shook her head slowly. “You’re lying. Syrin would never do something like that.” she spat.

I laughed again at her response. “I’d explain the circumstances to you dear, but considering what I’m going to do to you, you won’t have to know anyway.”

At that, Whitney’s lips peeled back to reveal her fangs as she let out a low growl. Her hand moved - I noticed it was holding a crossbow - and she quickly took aim at me.

“Get out of my farm. Right now.” she snarled. 

I stood my ground, keeping Arian in place so she wouldn’t lunge forward and shred the farmer to bits. “You know, you really have a poor sense of judgement, Whitney. Right now the best choice for you would be to run, not try to fight me. Do you really think you’re the first person to try shooting me with a crossbow?” I told her, not intimidated by her weapon the slightest bit.

Whitney’s eyes hardened, and she fired.

To normal beings, the shot would have been at too close a distance to even attempt to dodge.

To me? She might as well have thrown that bolt.

I’d moved out of the line of fire even before she had fully pulled the trigger, reaching an arm out to grab the bolt just for good measure. But before my hand reached the shaft, a black blur whipped through my vision - and in the next moment, the crossbow bolt had been sliced into multiple pieces in midair. They clattered to the ground, reduced to useless pieces of metal.

Arian stood where the bolt had been, her claws extended and shooting a glare full of murderous intent at Whitney who cowered under her gaze. _ “How dare you, bitch.” _ she snarled, and pounced, pinning the dog-morph to the ground and ripping her throat out in seconds.

Or, that’s probably what she would have done had I not grabbed her just in time. The corrupted mage thrashed around in my grip, trying to break free so she could do whatever it was she intended to do to Whitney. The dog woman in question was frozen on the spot, staring at Arian with an expression of fear and horror. Eventually she turned and began to run, but I wasn’t having any of that. 

Flipping a piece of the shredded bolt into the air with my foot, I grabbed it with the hand not holding Arian and threw it at her back. It embedded itself in her shoulder and she cried out in pain, tumbling to the ground. I took the opportunity to get the still-struggling lizan in my grasp under control.

“Arian!” I yelled. Thankfully, it worked on the first try this time. She stopped struggling and relaxed, looking back at me.

“...Syrin?” she said quietly. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

I sighed. “Yes Arian, you did. Though you didn’t attack me this time, you lost control again. That power of yours really is a bit too volatile; could you please try to keep it in check? I really don’t want to have to stop you again when you’re in that state. Lethice might have you… disposed of if she decides she can’t keep you under control.”

“Her? Kill me?” she muttered. “Oh, I’d like to see her try.” 

She said that in a low enough voice that I probably wouldn’t have heard it, but unfortunately my hearing was better than she had expected. I decided to just leave her be and headed over to the groaning Whitney on the ground.

“Told you you should have just run.” I said, kicking her in the ribs. She let out another cry of agony as I pulled the bolt from her shoulder, leaving a trail of blood on her fur. I hauled her off of her feet - an easy feat with my strength and height difference - and prepared to knock her unconscious.

“Sweet dreams.” I reared my arm back into a knockout blow.

“Syrin, wait…” came Arian’s voice from behind me. I turned around to see her walking up, preparing some sort of spell. She pressed a hand to Whitney’s forehead, and immediately the dog-morph went rigid, going completely still. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she muttered some sort of gibberish, starting to drool a little as well. Then they moved back into place, but I noticed something off about them.

They were completely unfocused - she was totally out of it. 

I waved a hand in front of her; no response. She simply blinked.

“What’d you do to her?” I asked Arian, still trying to get some sort of reaction from the unresponsive dog woman.

“Oh, I simply jumbled up her mind. She doesn’t even know what’s going on right now.” she grinned. “But she can still walk, so you don’t have to carry her all the way. How about that, dearest?”

I grinned as well. “Excellent idea, honey. C’mere.” I reached out and pulled her into a quick kiss on the cheek. Arian giggled.

“What did I just tell you back on the hill, dear?” she mock-teased, but nonetheless turned her face for a kiss on her other cheek as well. I happily obliged and she giggled again.

“Well, come on. Let’s get going.” I said, and began heading for the mountains once more. Arian followed, yelling, “Come, bitch!” at Whitney who did so without a word.

Together, the three of us set on our way back to the stronghold.


	14. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, huh? Time sure flies.
> 
> Arc Two ends in the next chapter. Expect another Author's Note :D
> 
> Also, yeah I should probably figure out what to do with Whitney...

The sun had begun to set by the time Arian, Whitney and I reached the path in the mountains that led to the stronghold’s gates. Long shadows adorned the ground around us as I explained how to act to the lizan.

“...So remember, once we’re in earshot of the guards you’re my slave. Remember to act the part, alright? I really don’t want to explain the exact details to Lethice. You got it?” I told her.

Arian grinned. “Of course, _ Master. _” 

She said the ‘Master’ part in a way that was very, very seductive, and I stopped myself from groaning again. I was going to have to get used to it anyway. I could already see the gates from where I was; time to get into action.

“Halt! Who are… Lord Syrin?” One of the guards asked, lowering the spear he had raised. 

I briefly nodded in response. “Yes, it is me. I have returned. Send word to the Queen that I shall be with her shortly.”

The guard - a canine - turned towards Arian and Whitney. “Who are they, sir?” he questioned.

“They’re with me. Now, if you are done asking me questions, I will be on my way.” I told him, giving him a look that said _ Go on, ask me another question. I dare you. _ He gulped and said, “Yes, sir.” I flashed a grin at him and beckoned for the two to follow.

“Where to, then? Surely you’re not going to go to Lethice with Bitch as well?” Arian asked. I raised an eyebrow.

“Really? You’re going to call her Bitch? Couldn’t you have gotten a bit more creative?” 

“No need to be creative for a pet. Besides, that’s what she is, both literally and figuratively.”

I shrugged. “Fair enough. Bitch it is then.”

“So where are we headed?”

“Oh, right. We’re gonna make a quick stop before I take you to the throne room. I’ll drop off Bitch when we’re there.”

“Where’s that?”

“Come and see.” I began heading for a certain area of the palace where the dog-woman currently following us would become our pet dog.

The training pits. 

I’d been here a few times after joining Lethice; the first was during the tour she gave me, the others out of pure curiosity and boredom. I’d seen a lot more than what I’d seen the first time, and learned a bit more on exactly what went on in the place as well. If anything, this was the perfect place for this kind of thing. The demoness in charge, a black-skinned shark-morph, noticed me immediately as I entered and came over from whatever it was she was doing.

“Syrin. It’s been a while since your last visit.” she remarked.

“Nice to see you too Sylvena.” I replied, giving her a smile. The shark girl, for some reason, called me by my name instead of ‘Lord’ or ‘Champion’ or whatever other titles there were for me in this place. As far as I knew, she was the only one to do so, and it was a pleasant change from all of it. In fact, that just made me like her even more - part of the reason why I kept coming back here every now and then.

“Who are they? Haven’t seen them before.” Sylvena asked, gesturing to Arian and Bitch.

“This is Arian, my slave. And this is Bitch. She’s going to be my pet. In fact, that’s why I came here. You’re a master in this kind of thing.” I replied, giving the still-dazed dog-morph a light push. She moved to stand in front of the shark girl.

“Your pet? You want me to make her a proper dog?” Sylvena said, giving Bitch a quick look-over. Probably running possible modifications and behavioral reconditioning and whatever ran through that head of hers already.

“Sure. Surely, you’re able to do that?”

The shark girl huffed. “Of course I can, Syrin. Don’t underestimate my abilities.”

“Aw, I was just joking. I know you can do it.” I laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

“Any special things you want me to throw in?” she asked, grabbing some notes.

“Yeah, could you change her fur color to look more like me… and Arian?” I told her, pointing out the black scales of the lizan. Sylvena nodded, scribbling down the request on her notes. “Okay, so mostly dark gray and black, with a bit of red mixed in then. Anything else?”

I scratched my head, wondering if there would be anything else for me to add in. Not that I couldn’t just add them in later, but I wanted to get this done on the first order. I looked at Arian and suddenly got an idea.

“It’d be nice if you kept her ability to breed. I could find a lot of uses for the pups she births.”

“Oh, Syrin, I was going to do that regardless. You do remember what this place is for, right?” came the reply. I slapped my forehead in irritation. Of course. How could I forget? This was the training pits. Of course she would have done that by default.

“Yeah, my bad. I think that’s it, so I’ll be on my way now. How long do you think it’ll take?” I asked her, turning to leave.

“I’m currently working on a few other sluts, but it shouldn’t take too long. I’ll let you know when I’m done so you can pick her up.”

“Alright. Thanks, and I’ll see you then.”

“See you soon, Syrin. Take care.”

~-~

“Syrin?” Arian piped up as soon as we left the training pits.

“Hmm?”

“You seemed to be awfully friendly with her.”

“Oh, that. Don’t worry Arian, I never saw her as a romantic partner and neither does she. In fact, nobody in this palace is capable of loving anyone except us. Demons aren’t supposed to be able to love, you know? I still have no idea how I’m able to love you and you love me, but I don’t care and I’m not making any complaints. That good enough for you?”

“Hmmph. Okay then.”

“Jealous little lizan.” I teased. The throne room wasn’t far away, and I knew what would be waiting for us behind those doors. I hoped Arian would be able to act her part out properly, otherwise I was about to be in a very sticky situation.

“Alright, time to confront Lethice. Remember to play the part, alright?”

Arian grinned. “I’m ready as I’ll ever be, Master.”

I nodded. “Then let’s go.” The guards at the throne room doors moved to intercept the two of us as I got closer, but quickly moved aside once they realized who I was. I gave them a brief nod as they glanced at Arian and apparently decided not to say anything.

_ “Time to face the music.” _I thought, and stepped through the massive doorway.

~-~

The first thing I noticed as I took the view of the throne room was how quickly the room faded in silence as I walked towards the Queen sitting on her throne. Several hushed whispers and murmurs caught my attention as I walked by the crowds on either side of the path, and while I did not turn my head to look at the voices’ owner I heard every single detail they had been talking about. Mainly, about how I had brought back a slave instead of a weapon or other sort of item like Lethice had been expecting.

_ “Should have expected that…” _I thought. Too late to try changing anything now though. Go with the flow, Syrin, go with the flow.

Lethice, for her part, remained silent until I finally reached the bottom of the steps leading to her throne. I stopped and bowed my head, announcing my arrival. 

“My Queen, I have returned.”

“So it seems.” she remarked. “Would you care explaining why you have returned with _ another _ slave, instead of whatever item you were describing to me when you left?”

_ Straight to the point, I see. _

“My sincere apologies, my queen. I did not correctly put together the details of the memory, and as such I believed that what I had left behind in my old camp was a weapon of sorts. I discovered that it was in fact a slave, and since I could not return empty-handed I decided to bring her back. Appearances aside, she is a very competent fighter; I have made sure of that fact.”

“...I see. Then what would be her fighting abilities?” came the response.

“She is a powerful mage, my queen. Her magical capabilities would surely be put to good use.” I answered, hoping that would be enough to satisfy the Demon Queen.

“...” 

Lethice seemed to examine Arian, likely calculating if she would be worth the trouble. 

“Then I believe you would not be against my testing her capability?” she said after a few minutes of silence. I swore inwards; of course she would do that. All I could do now was hope that Arian would pull through whatever trials the demon queen put her up to.

“Yes, my queen. If that is what you wish.” I replied.

“Very well, step aside.” I did as she asked, moving off to the sides into the edge of the crowd. Leaving Arian standing there alone in the middle of the room. I secretly sent her an encouraging smile and she responded with the faintest nod that I barely noticed. Can’t really show gestures like that in front of Lethice.

“Now, who should I put you up against…” Lethice mused, scanning the crowds of demons for an opponent for Arian. None of the demons within the area of her line of sight looked like mages, and I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

“Ah, there we go. You! Come out here.” the demoness called, pointing to a minotaur much like the Minotaur King I’d fought all those months ago. My heart skipped a beat as I realized what was going on. 

She’d never intended to let Arian live. Mages were not very strong in physical combat, and even with what I’d seen from the lizan last night, I didn’t really like the odds of her against the minotaur. Sure, he was a lot smaller than the King - maybe about 10, 11 feet tall - but compared to Arian he was still very much a giant. I stepped forward, about to object to Lethice’s choice of opponent, and then realized there was no use. In fact, it’d make it worse for both of us. There was no choice now; I had to believe that Arian would be able to defeat the brute.

“What’s your name?” Lethice asked the minotaur.

He grunted in response. “Arcus.”

“Arcus, fight the lizan there.”

The minotaur - ‘Arcus’ - turned to the corrupt mage and sized her up, giving a snort as he took in her tiny size(well, tiny compared to him). “Can I fuck her after I’m done?”

“Whatever you want, just do it.” came the demoness’ reply.

“Fine.” Arcus lumbered over to where he’d been standing and retrieved his weapon; an axe, smaller than the one used by the King but that didn’t make it look any less dangerous. Seriously, what was up with minotaurs and axes, though? I’d never seen one use a different choice of weapon. The bull stood in front of Arian and leered down at her, brandishing his axe.

“Any last words, little slut?” he taunted.

Arian, for her part, didn’t even blink. “Master, your orders?” she asked without turning to look at me.

I gave Arcus a hard glare. “Win.”

“Understood, Master.” she replied, and promptly disappeared from sight.

_ ‘What the…?’ _

In the next moment, the lizan had seemingly teleported behind the brute, who was now holding two separate pieces of his axe’s handle. Several others littered the ground at his feet, and it was clear that his weapon was useless now. Arcus slowly turned to glare at the eerily calm Arian, who fixed him with a level gaze.

“You ruined my axe.” he snarled.

“Simply balancing the game. Or are you so bad at fighting that you can’t even handle a small girl like me without an axe large enough to compensate for the size of your dick?” Arian mocked, and that apparently was enough to set the minotaur off.

Arcus bellowed with rage and charged, throwing a massive fist at Arian once he got within range. Unfortunately for him, it isn’t very easy to punch someone several feet shorter than you. Especially when you’re running towards them, and careless due to your enraged state.

The punch flew harmlessly over Arian’s head as she nimbly ducked underneath his arm. Her claws unsheathed, and she slashed at his forearm as she leapt away, leaving a vicious gash that began to drip blood onto the floor. Arcus gazed at the new wound for a moment before snorting in dismissal.

“Nice try bitch, but it’s gonna take a lot more than that.” he grunted, preparing himself for another attack. The dark mage narrowed her eyes in response. 

“Then I’ll give you a lot more than that.” she retorted, and her stance changed. I also noticed that her claws were slightly glimmering - she’d coated them in some sort of magical energy. Arcus was in for some pain. A whole lot of pain.

Letting out a bellow, the bull charged again, his body lowered and arms spread out to the side so he wouldn’t miss. It seemed like his tactic was to grab and strangle her this time, but I knew that was a bad idea based on my own experiences from last night. Add in the unknown properties of her claws, and it became a very, very bad idea. One that was about to be proved suicidal, courtesy of Arian.

Just as it seemed that Arcus was within range, the lizan darted forwards into a slide between his legs. Her arm swiped upwards.

A scream of agony that could only come from a male filled the room.

“......!!!!!”

The minotaur was in so much pain he couldn’t even scream anymore, and judging from the amount of blood gushing from his crotch I had a feeling he wouldn’t be fucking anyone any time soon. All males within the crowd, including myself, winced as Arian clenched her bloody fist with a _ squelch _, letting the remains of Arcus’ severed testicles drop to the floor. 

“What a disappointment,” she remarked. “I was expecting something bigger than that.” 

Nobody in the throne room said a word, not even Lethice, at the brutal action performed by the dark mage so casually. Silence filled the air with a deadly stillness, punctuated only by the occasional gasps that came from Arcus as he struggled to stay conscious. Arian walked over to the twitching minotaur and gave his mutilated crotch a kick, eliciting another series of groans from him.

“Well?” she asked, pressing her foot down onto the bloody area. “Is that it? That’s all you’ve got?” 

The gasps faded into squeaks.

“Pathetic.” Arian spat, slashing downwards with the claws on her feet. Arcus gurgled, and finally blacked out from the pain. Blood pooled around his body as the mage spat at his feet and walked away.

“Master, order completed.” she stated as she knelt at my feet, bowing her head. Remembering the role we were supposed to play, I placed a hand on her head and patted it a few times. “Nicely done, slave.”

“Thank you, Master.”

“Now then, I think we’re done here-” I was interrupted by a ferocious roar, and turned to look at its origin.

Arcus had managed to regain consciousness it seemed, and he was currently struggling to his feet. His head swayed as he fixed Arian with a murderous glare, rage and hate burning in his eyes. I knew that look - I’d seen it many times before during my days as the Champion. This was now a fight to the death, and the minotaur was not stopping until he had Arian’s head. Too bad that probably wasn’t going to happen.

Arian studied the enraged minotaur with a serene expression on her face, not showing any signs of fear. In fact, I could swear she actually licked her lips briefly.

“Master, orders?” she asked once more.

I glanced at the snarling minotaur, spit dripping from his mouth. There really was no choice here. “Kill him.”

“Understood, Master.”

Arcus roared again, and charged. The corrupt mage gazed at him until he was nearly upon her, then jumped over his head, twisting her body midair as he tried to grab her. She landed behind the brute and swiftly backed away, putting distance between him and herself. The minotaur turned, snorting as he began to charge again. Sadly, he had failed to notice the pool of blood that now lay between him and his target.

The moment his foot landed in the puddle, it slipped and he immediately lost balance, falling face first into the floor. He bellowed, trying to get back up, but his arms kept slipping in the pool of his own blood. By the time he finally managed to get a grip, Arian had already leapt onto his back. 

She wasted no time tearing into him with her claws, sending more blood and bits of flesh flying in all directions. His screams were cut short as she leaned down and sank her teeth into his neck, fading into weak gurgles as more of his blood painted the floor. From what I could see, she’d punctured his carotid artery; it was over for him now. Already the red pool decorating the ground had doubled in size and was still steadily growing, the dead minotaur and the lizan atop it an island within the ocean of blood.

Arian remained where she was with her maw clamped tightly around the dead Arcus’ neck. I expected her to get up and come back to me since it was over now, but she didn’t. Instead she chomped down even harder, and as I watched, she tore a huge chunk of flesh out of the body. She then proceeded to _ eat _ the whole thing right there, devouring her ‘meal’ with absolutely no concern of the stunned crowd watching her. Even I was getting a bit wary at this point.

Seemingly done with her dinner, Arian got up, wiped her hands on the corpse, and came back to me. I tried to ignore the fact that she hadn’t even bothered to wipe her face - which was still dripping blood onto the stone tiles - and the track of red footprints that she left behind her. Right now she looked like something that would come from a summoning gone terribly wrong, and if she wasn’t my ‘slave’/wife I would have been preparing myself for a fight.

“Master, orders completed.” she stated once more, and I patted her again in response. “Well done.” I looked over to Lethice to see that she was still speechless, staring at Arian warily. 

“My queen?” I called out to her. 

The pink demoness blinked, and shook her head, breaking her stare to look at me again. “Are the results of the test to your liking?” I asked, stroking Arian on the top of her head. She purred in response.

“...Yes, I believe they are.” came the reply after a few more seconds of silence. “Tell me Champion, how exactly did you take this lizan as your slave?”

“She joined me willingly while I was still the… former Champion, my queen.” I answered.

“I see. I assume it would be best to leave her handling to you as well?”

“I would be honored if you would let me do so, my queen.”

“Very well then. You are dismissed.” Lethice stated. I turned and headed for the doors to leave, Arian following close behind. 

“You, get some slaves to clean that off my floor…” The queen’s voice faded away as the doors closed behind us. 

“Well, that went smoothly.” Arian remarked. 

I turned my head to look at her without breaking stride. “Did you really have to eat him after cutting off his balls and ripping his throat out? I don’t think Lethice is going to be very fond of you after the show you put on.”

“I was hungry.” came her reply. “Also, he was delicious. I wish I’d taken another bite out of him.”

I sighed and returned my gaze to the hallway we were currently walking through. “Well, at least she left you in my care, so that’s good.”

“Where are we going, anyway?” she asked.

“Just checking up on how things went while I was gone, and then to my room. Since Lethice didn’t tell me to do anything, I’m guessing I have today off. It’ll be back to work for sure tomorrow though.”

“Huh.” Arian muttered, her eyes sweeping over the scenery. “What were you even doing here as her Champion?”

“Training her army. She’s going to take over the rest of Mareth soon, I know it.”

“Have you ever thought about what’s going to happen after that?”

“After that? Well… start taking over other worlds, I guess? If anyone in this place is going to figure out how to open a portal to different realms, it’s her.”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Have you thought about what will happen once Lethice realizes you’re no longer useful to her?”

That question sent a chill down my spine. I’d never even thought about it - being her loyal consort and all - but now that Arian brought up the idea, the ideas were running free. “She… well… I guess she’d just let me do my thing, since I’m her Champion and all.” I shakily replied.

“Are you sure? You do realize who we’re talking about, right?”

She was correct, I realized. This was Lethice, the Demon Queen. Disposing of a Champion that was no longer useful and a potential usurper was exactly the kind of thing she would do once her conquest was complete. She could always just make a new Champion if she needed one. Sure, he/she wouldn’t have my experience, but that wouldn’t be required in a world where demons have taken over, would it?

“...Let’s not talk about this right now.” I muttered, glancing at the demonic lizan walking alongside me. 

“As you wish, Master.”

The rest of the trip was filled with silence as we made our way to the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder what the creator of Arian's character would think if he/she ever sees what I've done to him(her) in this story.
> 
> Like, cutting off your enemy's balls and then ripping his throat out is already pretty brutal. But eating his corpse in front of an entire crowd? That's a whole new level. Just shows how much the corruption has changed her, I guess.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading like always.


	15. Orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at thinking of chapter titles :(

“...and that is all that happened during your leave, My Lord.” Alderan finished, glancing at Arian once more. He’d been doing that several times during his report, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

“Alderan, is there something wrong with my slave?” I growled. 

He immediately froze, eyes darting from me to Arian, then back to me again. “...My Lord, could I have a word with you in private?” he asked, taking a quick glance at her once more. I sighed and turned, heading for a spot where I could talk with him. “Sure, just make it quick.” I gestured for Arian to stay where she was and waited for the centaur to tell me whatever it was he had to say. 

“My Lord, that lizan… I know she is your slave, but - “ 

I waved a hand in front of him. “Get to the point.”

“...There are only a select few that I would say are better fighters than me in this stronghold, My Lord. Two of them are you and the Queen. And yet, I can feel that that lizan would have no problem taking my head if she wished. She might even be stronger than yourself, My Lord. Your _ slave _ is stronger than you; do you realize how dangerous that is?” he whispered, glancing back at Arian again. She seemed to be watching the soldiers train.

“I know what you mean, Alderan. While I did not expect that she would be stronger than me, I can assure you that she is fiercely loyal and that she would never try anything of the sort. Does that answer your question?” I replied.

“My Lord, this is not just about you. The Queen would not be happy to hear that a mere _ slave _ is strong enough to be compared to her.” he pressed.

“She is loyal to me and I assure you that there will be no problems-” Our conversation was cut off as a blood curdling scream of agony filled the air.

I whirled around to see Arian sinking her fangs into the throat of an unfortunate lizan male, who also had a bleeding stump for an arm now. Blood arced into the air and splattered across the courtyard as the dark mage twisted her head, ripping a giant hole in the side of his neck. They both collapsed to the ground, with Arian starting to feast on the fresh corpse. I groaned in exasperation, burying my face into my hands.

“...You were saying, My Lord?” came Alderan’s voice from behind me.

“...End of discussion.” I spat, and headed over to see what had happened this time. A small crowd had gathered by the time I got there, and judging from the looks on their faces, nobody was brave enough to try dragging her off the body. Hushed whispers and comments were exchanged amongst the group, and it was pretty obvious what the topic was. I walked up to the still-feeding lizan and pulled her away from her meal, earning a snarl from her before she realized it was me.

“Alright, what happened?” I demanded, ignoring the looks of awe from the onlookers.

“He tried to use me, Master. I told him several times that I only belonged to you, and he said he didn’t care. He tried to grab me, so I cut off his hand.” she replied, licking up the blood on her face with her tongue.

“I think you cut off a lot more than his hand.” I muttered, glancing at the dismembered forearm on the ground. “Also, did you really have to eat him? After the show you put on in front of the Queen?”

“I didn’t get enough from the minotaur, Master. And I wanted to see what he would taste like. He’s quite tasty, I have to say.” Arian licked her lips, eyeing the mangled corpse on the ground. I took note that she wasn’t disturbed at all by the act of cannibalism she had just committed, and wondered exactly how much her corruption had changed her. Not that I minded, but the Arian currently standing in front of me was certainly a far cry from the sickly lizan I’d met in Tel’Adre. Not to mention that she was a male back then. 

“...We’re leaving. Get some slaves to clean that up.” I told Alderan. He nodded, and trotted past me to resume the training.

“Be careful, My Lord.” he whispered into my ear as he went by. I gazed at his back for a moment, then turned to face Arian.

“Come on. Let’s go.” I turned and headed for the exit, with the lizan trailing close behind.

~-~

“You’ve got quite the luxurious living accommodation, I see.” Arian remarked as she gazed upon the plain interior of my room. A single bed was placed against the wall, with a simple dresser taking up space on the other. Various weapons were either stacked neatly in holders or strewn about the floor in several places, and by this point I had no memory of whether I had even used them or not.

I shrugged, picking up a random sword off the floor and putting it into a rack. “Hey, I’m the Champion, not royalty.” I reached for a shield next, but paused when a magical glow surrounded it and the remaining items on the floor, carrying them over to their respective places in storage.

“Thought you could use a hand, dear.” Said the grinning lizan as I turned to look at her. “Also, it’s starting to get late.” She gestured towards the window where I could see that indeed, the shadows were getting longer as the sun began to set. “We should get a good night’s sleep, after all it seems we’re going to be busy from now on.”

I nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.” and headed for the bed… which I quickly realized was definitely too small for her to lay next to me. _ Well of course it’s too small for two, this was meant only for me to sleep in… dammit… _ I turned around once more to see a smirking Arian.

“Oh no, looks like there’s not enough room for me.” she sang, starting to undress slowly. “I’m going to have to sleep on top of you…”

I returned her smirk with one of my own. “Really, Arian? I think you just said we should get some sleep.”

“Oh, we will... but you know this new body of mine just gives me an appetite that has to be sated every now and then.” she purred, turning around as she took off the last of her clothes, giving me a nice view of her ass. “You gave me this body, so you should be responsible.”

I grinned in response, starting to undress as well. “Well then, I guess it’s the Champion’s duty to take care of responsibilities…”

“Besides, even though you said me acting like a slave isn’t your kink, I do know what is.” I paused at that, fixing the lizan with a level gaze.

“Really?”

“Of course, Syrin. Here, I’ll prove it.” In a blink of an eye, she’d changed into her pure disguise again - and I suddenly found myself speechless. I couldn’t comprehend why the sight of her in this form was so alluring to me. Maybe it was the fact that I was a demon now, and a high level of purity would most certainly attract demons? But I knew that she was anything but pure now; this was merely an illusion of sorts. 

_ How is she doing that? _

“What’s the matter, Syrin?” Arian cooed, bringing me out of my thoughts. She’d already hopped up on the bed and presented, her dripping slit and tight backdoor clearly visible. “Don’t feel like taking responsibility anymore?” she continued, shaking her pearl-white rear at me a few times.

That did it for me. In a flash, I practically tore off my clothes and joined her.

Let’s just say we both got a lot less sleep than what we would have.

~-~

I woke to the sounds of knocking, with Arian sleeping happily atop me. My dick was still buried inside her after all the rampant fucking we did last night, but thankfully the knot had deflated. Otherwise I’d be in a pretty awkward situation. I gently rolled her off me and onto the bed, and headed over to answer the door. 

Opening it, I came face to face(well, more like face to chest because of my height) with a cat-morph slave, hand stopped in midair from where it was about to knock on the door once more. He quickly averted his gaze as I towered over him, lowering his paw.

“What is it, slave?” I growled. The cat-morph trembled, and backed away slightly.

“M-My Lord, the Queen requests your presence in the throne room. She also said to bring your… new slave.” he managed to say, not daring to meet my eyes. ‘_ Oh great, looks like I overslept. There’s going to be hell to pay for this. Dammit, Arian…’ _ I waited to see if there was more to the message, but the feline simply stood there in silence, staring at the floor.

“Is that all?” I said, starting to think of how to explain this to Lethice. _ ‘Saying I was tired after the journey back and forth probably wouldn’t work, what to do, what to do…’ _

“Y-yes, My Lord.” he squeaked.

“Tell the Queen I will be there shortly. Now get out of my sight.” I told him, and slammed the door shut. The sound woke up the sleeping lizan, who was out of the bed and in a fighting stance in a second. “Huh? What’s happeni-” she managed to say before I cut her off.

“Nice reflexes, Arian. We overslept. Lethice is calling me, and she told me to bring you as well. I don’t know why. Get dressed. Now.”

Arian gave me a blank stare for a few seconds before she straightened up and replied, “Right away, Master.” 

~-~

“Ah, there you are, my Champion.” Lethice said as I strode into the throne room with Arian at my side. “And your… interesting, slave as well. Did you have a good night’s sleep?” 

I froze at that question, though I managed to keep a stoic face. 

She wasn’t asking that out of politeness. Lethice and polite did not belong in the same sentence. A dozen possible implications of what she was actually asking ran through my mind, but I brushed it aside as I knelt before her.

“My Queen, I apologize for the inconveniences-” I began to say, only for the demoness to raise her hand, indicating for me to stop.

“Let’s skip the useless banter, Champion. I have more important things to discuss right now. Such as, things regarding your new slave… which I must say, seem to be happening quite often lately.” Lethice remarked, gazing at me with an expression I couldn’t quite comprehend. I decided staying silent was the best choice.

“First your mouse slave comes barging in through the gates looking for you, then you go out and bring back a lizan who you claim to possess great magical capabilities. Yet she managed to defeat a minotaur without using _ any _ magic. What’s more, she proceeds to _ eat _ him in front of me.” she continued, setting her sights on Arian this time. “You. Come here.” 

The corrupt lizan moved to stand in front of the queen without a word. I sincerely hoped she would be able to keep up the act without losing control of herself, or I’d be in a _ very _ difficult situation. If Arian attacked Lethice, there was no doubt who I would help - but if we lost, well…

Lethice gave Arian a look-over before asking the first question. “Are you really capable of using magic, slave?”

“I was one of the top mages in my academy. I would say I am indeed capable of using magic… my queen.” Arian replied. I couldn’t quite get a look at her face, but the rising tension between the two was unmistakable.

“Your academy, hmm? Do you mind telling me which one that would be? I was quite sure I cleared out all of them a while ago.” Lethice remarked.

Arian was silent for a second. “You did, my queen. I fought my way out when you attacked mine.”

“And yet here you are, standing before me as my Champion’s slave. Quite remarkable how things turned out, aren’t they? It’s almost as if this was your destiny.” the demoness laughed. She sat back in her throne as her laughter subsided, a more serious look on her face this time. 

“Now, onto more important matters. Slave, are you skilled in detection spells?” she asked.

“...those were not my main focus when I was studying magic, but yes.”

“Would you be able to detect a cloaked city?” 

Suddenly, I had an idea of where this was going. The Demon Queen intended to conquer the last safe-haven left, and she was going to use Arian to find it. _ So that’s why she told me to bring her as well… _

Arian froze, and I realized she’d understood what Lethice was aiming at as well. She instantly reverted to her normal posture however, and I wasn’t sure if Lethice had noticed it. “An entire city? That… would be quite difficult, depending on its size and location.”

“Well, if my Champion himself assured me that you would be put to good use, then surely you must be capable of achieving this. Or is it that my dear Champion has _ lied _ to me?” Lethice turned her head to look at me again, and I forced myself to keep a calm face. _ Well fuck, this isn’t going well… _

“...It will be done, my queen.” Arian slowly said, with a surprisingly calm voice.

“Splendid. Champion?”

“Yes, My Queen?” I answered, knowing what was about to come.

“You are to take your slave and search for that hidden city within the desert. I want it found as soon as possible. Am I understood?” Lethice ordered.

I nodded. “Yes, My Queen.”

“Very well. You are to leave immediately.”

I bowed and turned to leave. Arian did the same, and together we left through the entrance. The doors shut behind us with a dull _ thump _, signalling the beginning of yet another journey.

The search for Tel’Adre was on.

* * *

**End of Arc Two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I thought it would never end, but finally Arc Two has been finished.
> 
> I'd talk a bit more about this, but sadly that has to wait for the Author's Note chapter coming up after this.
> 
> See you there, and thanks for reading!


	16. Author's Note 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case the chapter title didn't inform you already, this is not an actual story chapter.
> 
> Skip this if you don't want to read my gibberish rants.

#  **Intermission**** : Author's Note 2**

Well. Here we are again. It's been a while, huh? Anyways. On to the rant.

Before I start, very big thanks to [fastfeetnella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastfeetnella), [RedStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStar), [zaxitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaxitus) and all the other guests that left kudos.

In the last chapter, Arc Two ended with Syrin and Arian setting out to search for Tel'Adre, the last safe haven from the demons. The story more or less followed what I had planned for it, with small changes here and there - I found that introducing Arian as Syrin's wife would cause too many problems, so I decided to have her act as his slave instead. I also ended up using the Whitney idea, but now I regret it a bit because I have no idea what I'm going to use her for. The fight with Arian and Arcus was also unplanned, but ended up in the story as well. I did keep the setting that Arian turns out to be very powerful as a corrupt mage, albeit with its downsides as well.

Speaking of which, one thing I really wanted to focus on was the corruption of our boy-turned-girl lizan waifu. Because of this, I added in some interactions with Syrin and a bit of his thoughts, as well as some events/scenes that would show just how much she has changed. Before being corrupted, she is a kind-hearted, loving person who cries after sending Syrin on his way to possible death. After her corruption, however, none of that applies to the new Arian. She is no longer kind (well, except to Syrin, of course), and instead incredibly violent and brutal to those she considers a threat to herself or her lover. Her interactions with Whitney and Arcus shows this shift of personality. 

Now, it is implied that her corruption granted her a vast amount of new power in several ways, including how she effortlessly mauls a minotaur much larger than her in melee combat. All that power does come with a price though; her newfound strength is very volatile - causing her to lose control of herself in heated situations. She even attacks Syrin right after she transforms, with him barely managing to avoid injury(though, that is more because he couldn't attack her). I don't know if it's cliche that 'important character gets really powerful buff' happens, but I like it. So I guess that's that.

On to talking about Arc Three. In the next arc, as implied in the last chapter, Syrin and Arian are going to hunt down the city in the desert. Which, of course, leads to an attack on said city. And yes, Lethice's army is going to win because otherwise the story can't progress. I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to capture that battle scene with writing but eh, it could be fun. I'm actually looking forward to it a bit. Also, Arian's two apprentices make an appearance. Remember how I said I write out things and then end up not using them for anything in the first AN? Well, I wrote a scene for where Syrin and Arian infiltrate Tel'Adre, kidnap her former apprentices and then corrupt them back in August or sometime around that. Looks like I'll finally get around to using that, though it'll need some edits because of the current story settings. 

Well, I think that's all I had to say. Again, thanks for reading, everybody.

I'll see you in Arc Three.


	17. Author's Note 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tl;dr this story is being re-written.

#  **Author's Note 3**

Well, it's been a while, huh? Three months+ of no updates.

Guess I should apologize about that.

Anyways, I am currently in the process of re-writing this story. More like a complete overhaul, because unlike this story I actually thought of a proper storyline and tried to make sure there are no one-time characters like Jojo and Rathazul in the new one.

After considering whether to make it a new story or add it to this one, I decided a new story would be better since most of you probably think this is abandoned by this point. So yeah, I'll see you over there. Name's same as this one.

Creative_Irony, out.


End file.
